


Orange Isn't My Color

by aMantaRay



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: Airplanes, Aliens, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Flying, Halloween, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Minor Violence, Orange, Parties, Rated m for f bombs and other swearing, Star Wars - Freeform, Thranto, astronauts and space commanders, electric shock collar, eli wearing orange, minor torture, orange is thrawns favorite color, pilot eli, rated m for implied sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:28:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 27,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26272606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aMantaRay/pseuds/aMantaRay
Summary: Eli Vanto, navy veteran and pilot, works in a bar in his hometown. When a rumor of UFOs starts flying around, Eli keeps to his solid belief that aliens absolutely do not exist, despite what everyone else says. He's only a little surprised when a blue alien stumbles in during the night shift. Now, it's just a matter of finding a way to help the Chiss home before the government gets to him. But not before they've had a bit of fun, of course.
Relationships: Original Male Character(s)/Original Male Character(s), Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo & Eli Vanto, Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo/Eli Vanto
Comments: 36
Kudos: 57





	1. An Orange Uniform

**Author's Note:**

  * For [draculard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/draculard/gifts).



> draculard seems to think Eli would look good in orange....
> 
> As always, enjoy :)

“Ma’am, we need new shirts,” Eli grumbled as he fixed his half apron around his waist, tying it securely at the small of his back. “Orange is _not_ my color.”

Karyn Faro, owner and manager of _El Camino Drinks_ , rolled her eyes, a small smile on her lips. “My color hasn’t changed in thirty years, and I ain’t about to start changing it now. It looks good on you, Vanto. Stop complaining and start serving drinks.”

Eli scowled, but there was no anger in the expression. He had been working at the bar since he’d been in high school, serving food first, and once Karyn trusted him enough, drinks. He’d gone and left for the Navy at eighteen, and now that he was out and back, the bar was once again taking care of him well enough. It was keeping him on his feet, helping him pay for his rather expensive hobby of keeping current in his little Citabria too.

“Are we expecting a crowd with the game tonight?” He glanced over at her as he lifted the tray with the few drinks on top. 

She shook her head, “No more than the usual crowd, I’d assume. Everyone is spooked from that UFO sighting.”  
  
Eli rolled his eyes, “Right, that. I saw it before it disappeared over the desert. Looked just like another military craft they were workin’ on. Something similar to what I used to fly. I’m sure that’s all it is.”

“You don’t think aliens exist at all?” She settled a hand on her hip, watching him curiously. “Not even a little bit?”

“No.”

The owner tsked, “You’re no fun, Vanto. Especially since you’ve been back.”

“Sorry to disappoint, Ma’am,” Eli chuckled, coming back with his empty tray, leaning back against the counter, gaze finding the hockey game on the TV screen. “Ten bucks on the Sharks winnin’?”

“Make it twenty to be a bit more interesting, I’d say,” the woman hummed thoughtfully.

Eli dipped his head in acknowledgment. “I’ll do that. Twenty it is then.”

The evening was slow to go by, few people coming in and out as the night crawled closer and sunset became dark. 

Eli was wiping up a spilled drink he’d missed now that the bar was empty other than himself and Faro. “I’m actually surprised at how little people we’ve seen tonight.” He glanced over at her as he pushed himself up to stand, a few glass pieces held carefully in his palm. 

“I told you, Vanto, it’s that UFO.” 

“Oh come on-” Eli was cut off when the door slammed open, a tall man stumbling inside. A tall, _blue_ man stumbled inside. “What in the…”

Eli took a small step back, taking in the situation. The alien was clutching at his arm, a weird looking weapon attached to his thigh near his hip. The man was clad in a dark uniform from his neck all the way to his military style black boots. His cheek was bleeding from a cut, his alert, crimson gaze was filled with fear.

“... _Vatt'ah…_ ,” the alien breathed, the language definitely not English, unable to help as he practically collapsed to the floor, energy seemingly spent.

“...Is…,” Eli couldn’t look away as he spoke to the owner. 

Karyn was already watching the alien in disbelief. “ _Alien_ ,” she breathed. 

Eli shook away the haze, moving unafraid to kneel in front of the humanoid figure. “He’s hurt. We have to help him,” he murmured, carefully turning the blue man to lay on his back on the wooden flooring, taking in the armored plates covering his ribs. He had similar plates covering his shoulders and elbows. Even his forearms seemed to be wrapped tightly in a protective material. Who _was_ this guy? “He’s unconscious.”

“R-right. Right, of course,” the woman practically dived for the first aid kit under the counter. “Let me help you move him. Best get him behind in the back room. Don’t want anybody walking in to see him.”

“I got him,” he murmured, working his shoulder beneath the man, pulling on his uninjured arm to get him up and over his own shoulders, grunting from the effort. “Haven’t...haven’t done this in...in ages,” Eli huffed as he struggled to his feet, taking a moment to make sure he was steady. “Part of the reason I got out.” The human male held onto the alien’s arm and leg, glancing toward the unconscious head near his own before heading for the back room rather slowly. 

Karyn was watching him with wide eyes. “You’re not as soft as you look, Vanto.” 

Eli snorted. “Thanks? I think?” He knelt unsteadily, working hard not to just drop the weight of the alien onto the couch. “This guy’s heavier than he looks,” he murmured, helping Karyn straighten him out before stepping back. “You think you can fix ‘im?”

“I’ll do my best. Go keep a look out. These look like bullet wounds. Someone or _something_ is after him,” Karyn worked on trying to find the opening of the alien’s uniform. 

“Yes, Ma’am,” he murmured, taking a final look at the blue skinned man before heading back into the front of the bar. “Ah fuck…”

Suits. Ten of them. 

Eli reached for a towel, beginning to wipe down the bar. “Can I get you boys something to drink?” 

Eight of them decided to ignore him, the last two stepping toward the counter. “We’re looking for someone.”

Eli raised an eyebrow at the man on his left. “Someone? Very specific.”

Both scowled. “An alien.”

“Aw, c’mon, don’t tell me you believe all that crap too,” Eli reached for a glass. “It’s been keeping all of my customers away all day today.”

“It came this way. Have you seen it?” Mean left side agent with no sense of humor kept a straight face. 

_It?_ That caused him to bristle. Alien or not, the guy was obviously a male. Eli frowned, setting the glass down. “Look, I don’t have any idea what you’re talking about,” he settled his hands down on the counter, leaning forward against them. “If you aren’t going to order anything, I’m going to have to kindly ask you and all of your buddies to leave.”

Mean right agent frowned. “Where’s your boss, Boy?”

“Takin’ her break,” he crossed his arms over his chest. “What’s it to you?”

Mean left agent nudged open his suit, showing the weapon hidden near his ribs. “Get your boss.”

Eli hesitated, “Ah...yeah, I’ll go get her.” He was quick to nudge open the door, peeking inside. A blush found a way onto his face as he found the chiseled, deep blue chest. Fuck. “Uh...Ma’am? They’re askin’ for you. Told ‘em you were on your break, but they insisted.”

“Of course. Coming,” she took a moment to wipe her hands on a towel, standing and starting for the door. Karyn chuckled at his blush. Poor Eli. 

“What can I do for you boys? I’m the manager and owner of this establishment, Karyn Faro.” She took a moment to wash her hands before she reached for the glass Eli had left out, moving to put it away. 

The first agent spoke again. “The xeno. Where is it?”

She raised an eyebrow. “Xeno? Darlin’, this is a bar. There’s no aliens here. Just a bunch of different kinds of folks.”

An agent stepped forward from near the door, leaning in to whisper into his ear. “It’s been spotted ten miles to the east.”

“Let’s go,” the man ordered, ignoring Eli and Karyn at that point. 

“Did…” Eli trailed off once the bar was empty again. 

“Yes. It happened,” Karyn breathed. “Hurry. Come on. Lock the doors. We’re closing for the night.”

Eli nodded, moving for the front. “Yes, Ma’am. How is he?” 

Karyn glanced at him as she finished locking the cabinets behind the bar, shutting off the TV. “He was unconscious when I came out here, but the wounds weren’t deep. I cleaned his cheek and wrapped his arm up for him. He should be alright.”

“What’re we gonna do? They were obviously hunting him,” he shut the main lights off, brow furrowing worriedly. “Did we do the right thing?”

“That man, alien or not, was scared, Eli,” she stood in front of him, keeping his gaze. “We protect him until he can go home. It’s the right thing to do.”

Eli nodded. “Yes, Ma’am.” He couldn’t help but look toward the back door, knowing the blue-skinned alien was back there...and shirtless. Damn him and his blushes. 

Karyn couldn’t help her laugh. “He is quite a handsome specimen, Vanto.”

“Ms. Faro!” The blush darkened. “He’s not even human, and I pretty much guarantee he isn’t gay either.”

“You never know,” she hummed, motioning toward the back. “Go check on him. I’ll finish up out here and make sure those men aren’t coming back.”

Eli hesitated before nodding. “Be careful.” The veteran pushed open the door, looking toward the couch and noticed two things at once. One, the alien was no longer on the couch. Two, he was being shoved up against the wall, and a blade _humming with electricity_ was at his throat. A thought in the back of his mind registered that that was probably the strange weapon that had been at his hip. 

“ _Veah carcir csei s? Ch'acevi ch'auh ch'iticev?”_ Thrawn spoke in a low voice, keeping Eli pinned in place. 

“Woah, geez, look, I’m not gonna hurt you,” Eli immediately held his hands up near his chest, trying to tilt his head away from the current. “Look, you’re in a bar. The one you entered earlier.”

“Basic?” He spoke, switching languages. 

Eli worked hard to keep his breathing under control. “What?”

“Name?” Thrawn ignored him, practically giving an order instead. 

“I-I’m Eli. Eli Vanto.” Eli swallowed heavily. 

Thrawn assessed the situation, a few memories falling back into place. He’d called for help. He remembered. “Eli Vanto,” he greeted, pulling back and shutting off the blade, carefully sliding it back into its holster. “Apologies.”

Eli shook his head slightly, hand flying to his throat to rub at the skin. “No, no, it's alright. I get it. I’d be scared too.”

“Afraid? I am not afraid,” Thrawn answered easily, moving toward the couch again. He lifted his tunic, working to pull it on without bothering the bandaged arm. 

“Hey...careful, you’ll irritate that again. Ms. Faro’ll be upset if you make it worse,” he watched the wound worriedly. “It’s okay. You’re safe here. The agents left.”

The crimson eyes found Eli again, the piercing gaze making him shudder unconsciously. “Agents?” He thought for a moment, settling the tunic back down on the couch. “Explain.”

He motioned with a thumb to the main room behind them. “Those men who were after you. The ones who shot at you. They were government probably. Definitely not military. Too stuffy for that.”

The confusion clouded the red eyes further. “They were hostile.”

Eli nodded. “Uh, yeah. Definitely hostile.”

A thought occurred to Thrawn. “Military?”

“What about it?” Eli’s brow furrowed as he tucked his hands into the front pocket of his apron. The man leaned a bit lazily against the wall behind him, pointedly not staring at the very muscular uncovered arms or how his body followed toward a chiseled stomach and narrow hips. Nope, definitely not looking or staring. Eli focused his gaze just behind the alien. 

“You are in the military, yes?” Thrawn studied the male, eyes traveling over the length of his body. “You have the posture of a man who has seen combat.”

Eli smiled weakly, finding his gaze again. “I used to be. I was in the navy. A pilot. I got out after fourteen years in.”

He raised an eyebrow curiously at the statement. “You fly spaceships?”

“No,” Eli chuckled. “No, just a fighter jet. I was in the F-18. Did carrier landings and things. I just have a little Citabria here at home though.”

“I am unfamiliar,” Thrawn frowned. 

Eli thought he looked almost like he was in pain. As if lack of knowledge in certain subjects physically pained the man. “Oh, uh, I mean, it’s just a different type of airplane. Where did you learn English anyways?”

“Airplane?” Another unfamiliar term. “English?”

“The language we’re speaking?” His brow furrowed.

It was Thrawn’s turn to furrow his brow. “I am speaking in imperial basic.”

“Imperial basic? Fuck, okay….” Whatever the hell that meant. Eli rubbed at his neck, hand covering the ink on his skin, “Airplanes though, they’re like spaceships, I guess, but they have wings and they don’t really leave Earth’s atmosphere. They just fly around in the sky. Probably have different kinds of engines too. The Citabria has a little piston driven engine. Four cylinder, horizontally opposed, y’know?” He held up his hands to place the imaginary cylinders in the correct spots in the air.

Thrawn nodded, considering the information for a moment. “I understand.” At least, in a theoretical sense. His eyes focused on the tattoo peeking out from just beneath the orange shirt he was wearing. “Scar? From airplane?”

Eli’s brow furrowed again. “Huh?”

The alien stepped forward, getting way too close to Eli for his liking, succeeding in backing him into the wall again as he tugged down the shirt collar. “Drawing. Ink. You have art on your skin.”

“My tattoo?” He tilted his head away from him. “Ah, it was my squadron. That and the jet I flew. Got some clouds and all.” Eli smiled weakly. “You don’t have tattoos where you’re from?”

Thrawn simply ignored the question, tracing over the wing of Eli’s aircraft before stepping back and away from him. “Do you have others?”

Eli nodded. “A few.”

Thrawn struggled for a moment, trying to decide whether or not to focus on his fascination of art before coming to a decision. “I must leave. I will find my ship, repair it, and leave.”

Eli’s smile faded. “Now hold on a moment. Did those agents find you at your ship?”

“Yes.”

“You can’t go back. They’ll have the place surrounded. No way you’ll get it back now. Sorry, but you’re stuck for now,” Eli’s frown deepened. 

Thrawn shook his head, “I cannot stay. I am needed.”

Eli grabbed his wrist gently, not wanting to startle him. “Hey...you just gotta lay low for a while. We’ll figure things out. Maybe figure out a way to get word out to your people or somethin’, but you can’t go after your ship. It’s not safe.”

Those piercing crimson eyes found his touch, but made no move to pull away. “I will stay with you until I find a solution.”

“Stay with...with me? No, I mean, I can’t. No.” He shook his head, pulling his hand away. 

“Why not?” He met Eli’s gaze.

Eli tried his best not to squirm. “No, it’s too dangerous. Those agents...they…,” Eli sighed in realization. “They’ll continue to hunt you. They’ve already asked me and Ms. Faro about you. You’d be safe with me.”

Thrawn nodded, as if coming to the same conclusion moments earlier. “I will stay with you. We will be safe.”

“Do you have a name?” Eli started to remove his apron, balling it up to place it in his backpack. 

The alien hesitated, eyeing him suspiciously.

“Come on, if you’re going to be living with me, I need something. Besides, you know my name already,” Eli grabbed the keys to his car, zipping his bag up the rest of the way.

He considered that for a moment. “My name is Mitth'raw'nuruodo,” he smiled slightly at the disbelief on Eli’s face, “but you may call me Thrawn.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These are the Cheunh phrases I used (Thank you to Khoshekh42 for the help with the langauge!)
> 
> Veah carcir csei s? - Where is this?
> 
> Ch'acevi ch'auh ch'iticev? - Friend or foe?
> 
> Vatt'ah - Help


	2. Orange Hoodies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer here...please don't attempt to use this information for any form of flying, including but not limited to preflight, start up, and run up procedures. The ATIS airport information is made up, and the actual airport doesn't exist. KMON is officially now the airport of the Middle of Nowhere... (again that I made up)
> 
> Enjoy....

“No. No way, absolutely not,” Eli pointedly avoided the extraterrestrial’s gaze from beside him. “Thrawn, it’s orange.”

“I am not seeing the problem,” Thrawn answered easily, leaning forward to be able to see over Eli’s shoulder. His crimson eyes flickered across the screen as he refocused on any information he may have missed earlier. 

The human whined. “When I said find something for me to match you, I didn’t mean something _orange_. It’s just not my color.” He finally brought his gaze up to meet the glowing red of the alien beside him, regretting it immediately. 

Thrawn had the look of a lost puppy, a pout he was obviously trying to hide, showing through on his blue-gray lips. “I am a space commander. You can be a human spaceman. An...astronaut.” 

Eli looked away, watching the screen in front of him again, still eyeing the gaudy orange. “...You’re sure this is what you want to pick out?” He already regretted giving Thrawn authority over their couples costume for the coming Halloween party. Commander, huh?

Thrawn immediately nodded. “Yes. I...miss my uniform.” 

“You do?” His brow furrowed as he leaned back against him, tilting his head up to find him watching the screen as well. “It didn’t seem all that comfortable,” Eli answered honestly, remembering the tight black clothing that seemed to hug all the right places. 

“It was surprisingly comfortable, actually,” the corners of his lips lifted in a slight smile. “It reminds me of home as well.”

His brow furrowed, hesitating before reaching up to him. “You don’t really talk about your home much. Were you really a commander? In your space navy or whatever?”

The alien took his hand, threading their fingers together. “I wish I could show it to you,” a lack of information like normal. Thrawn pressed a firm kiss to the back of Eli’s hand before standing to his full height. “Purchase the outfit. I will begin dinner preparations.” He started for the kitchen. 

Eli sighed as he watched the deep blue of Thrawn’s bare back as he retreated into the kitchen, eyes traveling over his sweats, the boxers peeking out from the hem, and the noticeable curve of his ass. He knew it’d be a long shot. Anytime he tried to get information out of the alien about his past, Thrawn brushed it off. He didn’t even know what species he was. 

And here he was dating the man, six months coming up on the third of November.

Eli groaned, turning back to the computer to order the astronaut costume. Of course it had to be orange. 

* * *

“Can I ask you somethin’?” Eli asked once they were both finished with dinner, looking over toward Thrawn as he stood. He collected their dishes, moving for the sink.

A small smile played on the corners of his lips. “I believe you just did.”

Eli pouted in response. “You know what I mean. Don’t be smart about it.”

That only caused the alien to laugh. “You may, Eli.”

“You love me, don’t you? Trust me and everything?” His brow furrowed as he glanced back at him, searching Thrawn’s face.

“I do,” he frowned. “Do you love me?”

Eli nodded. “Course I do. I just...you know so much about me and...and I barely know anything at all about you. You always avoid everything I ask.” He turned back, focusing on the running water in front of him.

Thrawn sighed, pushing himself up to stand. He reached for the Def Leppard hoodie he had discarded earlier in the evening and pulled it over his head. “I worry.”

“Worry? About what?” Eli set the clean dishes on the towel he’d laid out on the counter.

“You. I worry about your safety,” Thrawn answered honestly, stepping up behind him and threading his arms around his waist. He settled his chin on his shoulder. “I worry about the agents coming back. I worry about them finding you, of hurting you to get to me. The less you know, the more safe you are.”

Eli frowned, leaning against him as he washed the glasses next. “I’m perfectly capable of taking care of myself. I’ve been doing so for years now,” the frown deepened. “Besides, I’m the one who helped chase them off in the first place. I can talk my way outta plenty of crap.”

Thrawn nuzzled just beneath Eli’s ear. “I want you safe,” he repeated. 

Eli pulled away, drying his hands. “I can’t keep doin’ this. I can’t. It’s not fair to me,” he turned back to the taller man, finding his crimson eyes. “Please, Thrawn, you gotta give me somethin’ here. Anything. About you, about your home, please…,” he trailed off, the ache visible on his face.

“...I wish I could show you,” Thrawn whispered, reaching for him but stopping when Eli pulled back. “Eli-”

“Right. You wish you could show me,” Eli shook his head, stepping back further. “Forget it. I’m goin’ flyin’,” he grumbled, reaching for his phone on the counter, starting for the backdoor. 

The veteran was quiet as he walked, head down as he focused on the brief weather report in the area, checking the ATIS of the nearby class D airspace. KMON 270147Z 32006KT 10SM FEW050 19/14 A30070. Clear night, weather report from nearly 7pm PDT, wind coming from 320 degrees at 6 kts, visibility 10 statute miles, few clouds at 5000 ft AGL, temperature 19 degrees Celsius, dewpoint 14 degrees Celsius, altimeter 300.70 inHg. He glanced around at the surrounding areas, deeming it clear enough for a flight around the area. He loved seeing the sun set. 

With the thought in mind, Eli shoved his phone into his pocket, jogging out toward the hangar near his small home, unlocking the doors to push them open, giving a soft grunt from the effort. He smiled slightly at the sight of his plane, letting out a slow sigh as the calm washed over him. 

The hairs at the back of his neck tingled. He was there. Watching. Waiting. Absorbing. Like normal. Eli pushed the thoughts aside, ignoring Thrawn as he started through the familiar motions, opening up the small cockpit door, untying the stick from the seat belt to let the elevator rest in the downward position. He took a moment to check the fuel gauges, both the left and right tank reading half. 17.5 gallons of avgas. More than enough for an hour long flight. 

Eli moved to the right wing (from the pilot’s view) looking the top of the wing over, seeing smooth fabric. He nodded to himself as he moved to the aileron next, pushing it up and pulling it back down to check for freedom of movement, yet still wanting to see the security of assembly, briefly checking for the cotter pins. He started around the far side of the wing, again checking for any damage, observing the leading edge and the maintenance panels on the bottom side of the wing. Eli checked to make sure the pitot tube was unclogged, heading for the landing gear next. The U bolt was firm and undamaged, there was no leakage in the brake line, plenty of brake pad was available, the cotter pin was in place holding the tire to the gear, and the tire was properly inflated with little wear in the treads. 

He was quick to tug on the exhaust pipe and alternator belt, moving to the left side of the small plane. Eli repeated the motions from the previous wing, finding everything to be airworthy before he went to the tail next. He gave a small tug up on the elevators, checking the tension in the various cables, before kneeling behind the plane. His hands pushed gently at the rudder, checking for freedom of movement, lifting the elevator as well. The trim was wired properly, the tailwheel was connected properly, the tire was inflated and had little wear. Satisfied, Eli unhooked the tail, removing the chocks from all three wheels.

The fuel was the clean, light blue; caps were secured. 6 quarts of oil. 

“You’re still here,” Eli murmured, not glancing toward the alien as he got behind the airplane, pushing it slowly out of the hangar. 

Thrawn watched him quietly. “Do you require assistance?”

Eli scowled. “No. I’ve got it.” He left the plane to close the hangar doors while he was gone. “Move, please.”

The man did as he asked, stepping back outside and out of the way of the doors. “Your...aircraft...seems incapable of staying airborne.”

“It flies just fine,” Eli padlocked the hangar, moving back for the plane. 

“Are you angry with me?” Thrawn hesitated before offering a hoodie to Eli, not wanting him to be cold. “That was not my intention.”

Eli sighed, unable to help but feel a little touched. He took the jacket, pulling it over his head. “No,” he rubbed his fingers through his dark hair, “No, I just...I’m frustrated.” He peeked down at himself, making a face. Orange. Of course it was orange. “What is it with you and orange anyways?”

A slight frown found its way onto his gray-blue lips. “Oh…” Thrawn ducked his head slightly, ears turning purple in what might have been embarrassment. “Orange is my favorite color. It is the first color I saw you in as well.”

He hadn’t meant to make his partner feel bad. “...You wanna come? I’ve got my extra headset, an’ you’ve never gone with me before,” he tucked his hands into the front pocket of the hoodie, snuggling into it further at the comment. Thrawn’s favorite color?

“Where will we go?” He eye’d the Citabria apprehensively, the blush fading away.

Eli chuckled at the look. “Nowhere specific. Just gonna go fly around and come back. I’ve got my private strip here. I can come and go as I please,” the human offered him a hand. “It’ll be okay. I promise.”

Thrawn hesitated before taking his hand. “Okay,” he let Eli lead him to the plane, grasping the proper support bars to help climb into the backseat. He struggled with the seat belt for a moment, purple finding its way to his cheeks.

“Like this,” Eli murmured, connecting it for him, making sure it was comfortable. “This is the stick,” he settled his hand on the control in between the alien’s legs. “It’s a duel control aircraft, so anytime I move the stick in front, this one here’ll mirror the movements. It’s the same with the rudder pedals here by your feet, and here with the throttle and carb heat control, okay?”

He took the information in, looking over the instrument panel curiously. “You are missing gauges?” 

Eli chuckled. “I’m not. I’ve got the basics, is all. Oil temp, oil pressure, tach, airspeed, ammeter, altimeter, turn coordinator, vertical speed indicator, radio, transponder, VOR, magnetic compass,” he pointed out each gauge separately. “It’s all the basics,” he smiled slightly.

“That seems...ineffective and incomplete,” Thrawn murmured.

“I promise, it’s enough,” Eli smiled, taking his hand tightly in his own. “You trust me, right? You trust that I’ll keep you safe?”

The alien gave a tiny nod, squeezing his hand in return. 

Eli pressed a kiss to his hand, “Good. I love you. You’ll be fine,” he reached for the second headset, offering it to Thrawn. “Mic goes on the left side, Darlin’.”

Once he took it, Eli moved for the front seat, stepping up and climbing into the front seat, settling his toes on the brakes. “Alright, here we go,” Eli murmured, placing his headset over his right ear, leaving his left uncovered as, again, he went through his flow. He popped open the window, shutting and latching the door before he reached for his own seat belt, pulling it over his shoulder and buckling himself in. 

The veteran pushed the mixture all the way in, unlocking the primer, giving the plane a few primes before re-locking it. Mentally, he went through the motions, hands following. He reached back, flipping on the master and two magnetos. “Clear!” Eli called to the empty area around him, giving a quick glance around, pulling the stick back toward his stomach and pressing down on the starter. 

The Citabria sputtered, propeller turning over as the starter engaged, Eli let go after the plane came to life. He kept the stick back, feet on the brakes, bringing the throttle back to 1000rpm. Fixing his headset over both ears, Eli glanced back toward his partner. “You okay? Can you hear me alright?”

“I can,” Thrawn adjusted the microphone so it just brushed over his lips as he spoke. “You can hear me?”

“I can,” Eli grinned at him, turning back to the front. He turned on the radio, leaving the volume low, he wasn’t planning on speaking with anybody specific, before reaching to shut the window. He moved the stick, checking for freedom of controls, looking out either window. “Alright, it’s gonna get a little loud. I’m just gonna run up the plane to check each magneto.” 

He took a moment, leaving the mixture all the way in, slowly bringing the power up. Feet firmly on the brakes to keep the plane in place, Eli looked back over his shoulder, shutting off the left magneto, checking for the rpm drop before doing the same with the right. He continued, carb heat drop, mixture drop, idle. Everything looked good. He flipped on the strobe, the nav lights and the landing light. 

Eli leaned the mixture just a bit. “Here we go,” he murmured, taxiing forward to the dirt strip, letting himself roll forward as he went full throttle. He eased the stick forward to lift the tail, waiting until the plane felt the need to fly, pulling back slowly until the mains left the ground. “And we’re up,” Eli grinned, climbing higher.

“This sounds like a failing spacecraft.” Thrawn’s voice came out as nearly a whimper.

“What do you mean?” Eli chuckled, leveling off at a high enough altitude. “She sounds _amazin'._ She’s runnin’ amazin’!” 

The man started toward the lake, wanting to see the sun over the water, eyes softening as he watched the golden hills. “This is why I fly, Darlin’. Just...just look.”

Thrawn had to admit it was a beautiful sight. The haze was starting to settle in over the hills, the setting sun stretching the shadows on the ground. He didn’t even mind the outside air entering through the side vents. “...For me...in my home, we do not fly just to fly,” his voice was almost disappointed. “There is always a mission, and often there is no time to look outside.”

That was the most information Eli had ever received from the alien about his previous life. “I love flyin’ like this,” he encouraged, wanting Thrawn to continue. “I flew in the Navy, and even though we always had missions, me an’ my buddies, we always enjoyed the outside.”

“I was a Commander,” Thrawn’s voice was soft. “I did not fly, as I had a pilot for that. I was part of the military for my home world. My people. I am a Chiss.”

“A Chiss?” Eli inquired softly.

The alien nodded. “You are human, and I am Chiss.”

His eyes grew wide. His species. “Oh. You’re very much like humans, I think. Y’know, other than bein’ blue and all.”

A smile played on Thrawn’s lips. “I suppose that’s true to some extent.”

“Where are you from?” Eli asked. 

“Csilla,” he answered, red eyes trained on the trees below. “It is nothing like this world. Here it is lush and green and golden. My home is ice and cold and has few colors other than blue.”

Eli tilted his head at that. “That’s why you like the cold so much?”

Thrawn chuckled. “It is what I am used to.”

Eli was silent after that, a small smile still playing on his lips. Thrawn had started to open up to him. That was more than enough to make him happy. 

With the thought in mind, Eli focused on flying, watching the sun set and the stars come out. This was why he liked to fly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://mobile.twitter.com/aMileofRunway
> 
> Here’s some recent flying if you all want to see!!


	3. Orange Astronauts

“Okay, remember, you’re just really good at makeup,” Eli straightened the collar of his orange astronaut costume he was wearing, rubbing his fingers through his curly hair. “‘S why you’re all blue and the red eyes is contacts.”

Thrawn nodded thoughtfully, using the mirror in Eli’s bedroom to look his uniform over. He’d mended the hole over his bicep from where he’d been hit earlier in the year. “I understand. Do not worry,” he fixed the blade in place properly against his thigh, shifting in his boots. 

Eli watched him, eyes softening. He could tell the Chiss was radiating. “Darlin’?” he waited for Thrawn to look at him, “You happy?”

“I am,” Thrawn spoke, reaching out to pull Eli close to his chest. “Thank you, so very much for everything.”

“Hey...course I was gonna take care of you. I wasn’t gonna let them take you,” he tightened his arms around Thrawn’s waist, settling his head against his shoulder. 

“I feel a part of my home again,” Thrawn shut his eyes, burying his nose in Eli’s hair as he drank in his scent. This human in his arms...this man...this beautiful person…. He didn’t want to give him up. Not ever. He tightened his hold around his slim waist, an inaudible whimper escaping his lips. “ _Ch'eo_ …,” Thrawn breathed. “ _Ch'eo ch'acah._ ”

Eli peeked up at him, settling his cheek against his shoulder as he watched Thrawn. “Ch’eo?” His pronunciation wasn’t perfect, but it was understandable. “You call me that lots,” he settled his hand against the Chiss’ cheek, thumb brushing over his lower lip.

“Yes, I do,” Thrawn agreed, a small smile playing at the corners of his lips. 

“You won’t tell me what it means?”

The alien chuckled. “We do not want to be late to this party.” Avoiding the questions as always, Thrawn pressed a kiss to his temple. “We best depart now.”

Eli pouted but agreed. “Lemme get my keys, hold on.”

Thrawn let him pull away, turning to look himself over in the mirror again, fingers brushing over the armored plate near his shoulder. “I was part of the Chiss Expansionary Defence Force,” he murmured, tracing the strips over his ribs, protecting the vulnerable areas around his sides. “The Chiss Expansionary Defence Force was a branch of the military for the Chiss Ascendency.”

“What was it like?” Eli tucked his wallet and phone into the inside pocket of his costume, zipping it up. He held the car keys in his hands. 

“Much like the stories you have told me,” he answered easily, turning away from his reflection. “We fought to protect ourselves from forces who were against us. Of course, the setting of most battles was in space. I do miss a large spacecraft to command.” 

Eli couldn’t help his weak smile, taking Thrawn’s hand in his own to offer what little comfort he could. “Honestly, that’s gotta be somethin’ real neat to see. The spaceship part, I mean.”

Thrawn gave a small chuckle, tangling their fingers together. “It is an impressive sight to see,” his normally perfect posture sagged a bit. “I have a brother. His name is Mitth’ras’safis...Thrass, if you prefer. He was always watching over me.”

“Darlin’...” Eli wasn’t really certain how to respond. 

“He was infuriating, but that did not stop him from trying to protect me and take care of me,” Thrawn remembered easily, a bit of a sad smile finding its way onto his lips. “I suppose, to the both of us, we did not care that we were both adoptive brothers. He was still my brother to me.”

Eli leaned against him, settling his free hand over Thrawn’s covered forearm, looking up to watch his eyes. The crimson seemed brighter than normal. “The closest thing I had to a brother was the men I fought with overseas,” Eli explained softly, “But, I loved them, an’ I know they loved me. I know your brother is lookin’ for you. If he loves you, he’s lookin’ for you.”

Thrawn seemed thoughtful. “I suppose….”

“You miss home.” It wasn't a question. 

The alien gave a small nod. 

His heart ached. “I’m gonna get you home. I promise. I don’t know how, but I will.” Honestly, he didn’t want Thrawn to leave him. The thought of being without him, not even being on the same planet as him was physically painful. 

But, he couldn’t keep him here like this. It wasn’t fair, and it wasn’t right. Thrawn deserved a chance to return home to his people and his family. 

“Shall we?” Thrawn’s voice was soft as it cut through Eli’s thoughts. 

“Please,” Eli murmured, keeping a gentle hold on his hand as he started out into the driveway, locking the front door behind them. He pushed the thoughts aside for the time being. Tonight was about the two of them, about having a bit of fun, and about letting Thrawn out of the home for a while without attracting too much attention. “Remember, it’s Halloween tonight. It’s why everyone is dressed in costumes.”

The alien nodded slightly, eyes already traveling along the road where small humans hurried along. “Explain.”

Eli glanced at him as he sat in the driver’s seat, starting the car. “Explain what? Why they’re dressed up?”

“Yes.”

“Well…,” Eli looked over his shoulder as he backed out of the driveway, turning his headlights on. “I mean, it’s Halloween. Kids go out an’ Trick or Treat and people give them candies. I know there’s some different backstories as to why and all. I don’t know _too_ much, but my favorite has to be ‘bout the jack-o-lanterns. It was this guy named Jack. He was cursed to wander the Earth as a spirit, but he hadda turnip he carved with a piece a glowing coal inside.” He started down the road toward the bar. “So, whenever people saw it they thought it was ‘im, and now they carve pumpkins and things as a duplicate, but also to keep other spirits away.”

Thrawn’s brow furrowed. “Are all humans so strange?”

Eli chuckled. “I suppose so, yeah. Now it’s sorta just a tradition. For fun.”

“But you did not carve a pumpkin?” Thrawn carefully took his right hand in his own, holding it gently. 

“Ah...I’m just not super big on Halloween…” Eli glanced at him briefly. 

Thrawn studied him carefully, the heat traveling up the back of his neck to the tips of his ears not going unnoticed. “You are embarrassed? Why?”

Eli whined. “Don’t do that. That’s not fair.” 

“Explain.” Thrawn brought his lips to Eli’s fingers, kissing each knuckle one by one.

“I know you see my embarrassment. You do the infrared thing,” he grumbled, squeezing his hand from the feeling of his feather light lips. “Wish you wouldn’t point it out so much. Makes me more embarrassed.”

Thrawn kissed the back of his hand next, starting toward his wrist. “I apologize.”

Eli’s breathing hitched, “ _Thrawn._ I’m _drivin’,_ ” he kept his gaze firmly forward, ignoring the low chuckle from his passenger as best he could.

“Why are you embarrassed?” He pressed, the small smile still stuck on his lips, letting up on the kisses. 

“I just...it’s stupid,” he chewed on his bottom lip, debating on whether or not to spill his wellkept secret. “I don’ like Halloween so much. It scares me. ‘S just not my favorite holiday.” The goblins and the ghouls and the paranormal vibe just weren’t his style. It was the same reason he stayed away from horror movies as well.

Thrawn hummed in understanding. “I see. Warriors generally are afraid of nothing.”

Eli growled. “Thank you, Thrawn.”

“You are welcome,” he answered innocently, tilting his head at the costumed adults heading into _El Camino Drinks_. 

Yeah, innocent. Eli glanced up at Thrawn as he parked, grumbling under his breath for a moment. “Alright, you ready? I’ll introduce you to my buddies.”

Thrawn nodded. 

“Okay, come on,” Eli shut off the car, getting out. They could do this. His buddies all knew he was gay anyways. They knew he had a boyfriend, even if they didn’t necessarily believe him. Most thought he’d made up Thrawn to get out of setups and blind dates. He took a slow deep breath, taking Thrawn’s arm when he was offered it. 

“You are alright, Eli?” The Chiss held him close to his side. 

Eli locked the car, tucking the keys with his phone and wallet, making sure the pocket was zipped up. “...Yeah. Yeah, I’m fine. We’ll be fine. We’re gonna do great.” He was a nervous rambler. 

Thrawn regarded him carefully. “I will protect you. There is no need to be afraid.”

“Thrawn…please? I’m not afraid,” he protested, still keeping close to him as they started for the doors.

“I understand, Eli,” there was a bit of laughter and disbelief in his voice.

Eli took another deep breath and steeled his nerves, pulling open the door for them. His first thought was the music _sucked_. The Monster Mash was blaring from the speakers in each corner of the bar. 

Thrawn tilted his head, taking in the scene before him, nose wrinkling slightly from the loud music. “This is not any better than the music you play at home.”

“ _Excuse me?_ ” Eli looked up in disbelief, a pout finding its way onto his lips. “I listen to rock. _Classics_ , Thrawn. Good music. This...this is nowhere close to what I listen to. Besides, I thought you liked Def Leppard. You wear that hoodie all the time.”

“I tolerate it,” he kept a straight face. 

Eli shook his head. “I can’t believe you. I can’t fuckin’ believe I fell in love with you,” he sighed, settling his head against his shoulder while they wandered, looking for his boss. “Don’ appreciate good music when you hear it.”

“Vanto!” A voice to the right made Eli turn, brow furrowing until he saw the woman. “Ma’am,” Eli greeted, smiling slightly. The woman was dressed as a pirate.

“I thought orange wasn’t your color, hm?” She teased, settling her hands on her hips. “Was this your doing, Thrawn?”

Thrawn dipped his head rather gracefully. “It was. Eli allowed me to choose our couples costume. I am an alien space commander and Eli is a human spaceman.” 

She chuckled, looking the two over more carefully. “I like it. Honestly, it fits you two real well.”

“Thank you,” Thrawn smiled.

“It’s real busy, Ma’am. Why didn’t you call me in for work?” Eli’s brow furrowed, looking around them.

She tsked, shaking her head. “No, you deserve the night off. I hired extra help for the night, don’t you worry, Vanto.” Faro looked up and met Thrawn’s gaze. “You make sure this one enjoys the party, okay? He’s normally a party pooper and keeps to himself.”

“Ma’am!” Eli protested, “I do not keep to myself.”

She looked him over skeptically, chuckling when he looked away as he blushed. “That’s what I thought.”

“I will take care of him tonight. Do not worry, Ms. Faro.” Thrawn studied the heat surrounding Eli again.

“Captain Faro tonight, Dear.” She grinned, settling a hand on his shoulder for a moment. “I best get going. Enjoy, Boys.”

Eli groaned, turning slightly, to look back toward the crowd of dancing party goers. “I hate when she does that.”

Thrawn looked down at the man by his side. “She is correct in stating that you are often by yourself,” he observed.

“I have friends,” Eli grumbled. “Don’t take her side.” He tugged the alien’s arm, starting for the crowd. “I’ve got buddies here like I said. I’ll introduce ya’.”

The Chiss simply nodded, following after him. He didn’t feel out of place at all, as it was like a ball at home...only much less formal. 

“Eli!” 

The veteran turned, grinning when he saw the man. “Asher!” He pulled away from Thrawn, reaching out to give the man a quick hug. “It’s so good to see ya’.”

“Likewise,” he smirked, tilting his head and looking him over. “We miss you back in the 405th.”

“I’m sorry. You know I miss you, but it was my time to get out,” Eli gave a gentle smile. “How’re you doin’? How’re the others? Alphy and Jones?”

He nodded. “They’re good. They’re doin’ real good. Keeping busy. Alphy’s finally keeping off the captain’s nerves. Jones keeps complainin’ it’s cold in the cockpit.” 

Eli rolled his eyes at the statement. “That’s just like ‘im too.”

“We just miss you,” Asher repeated, smiled weakly, taking his hand to give it a firm squeeze. “Jack, the guy who replaced you just...doesn’t fly too good. He’s hot headed. Doesn’t work well with us.”

“I know. I miss you boys too. I wish I could help. But, give ‘im a chance. Maybe he’ll warm up to you a bit.” Eli squeezed his hand in return before looking back toward Thrawn, seeing him observing the man quietly. “Asher, this is Thrawn, my boyfriend. Thrawn, this is one of my old flight buddies from the navy. His name is Asher.” He took Thrawn’s hand in his own to reassure him. 

“ _You’re_ Imaginary Boyfriend?” Asher’s eyes grew wide as he offered the Chiss his hand.

Thrawn tilted his head curiously, taking the man’s hand and giving it a firm shake. “Imaginary Boyfriend?”

Eli tsked. “Don’t be rude, Ash. They like to tease me, is all,” he explained to the alien. “Since I never introduced ya’ they always said I made you up.”

The realization dawned on the Chiss. “I understand. I assure you I am real. Eli Vanto is my partner.”

“Right…” Asher looked him over before giving Eli a look as if to say _what a strange fucking dude_. _He’s hot though._ “That’s a hella cool costume though, Man.”

Eli shrugged in response. _Yeah, but he’s my strange dude. Mine._ He raised an eyebrow. 

Thrawn nodded. “I appreciate the compliment. I am quite exceptional at makeup. I am an alien space commander, while Eli is a human spaceman.” 

Asher chuckled. “I see that. It’s pretty neat actually. I’m jus’ surprised you got him into any orange at all.”

“It’s _not_ my color.” Eli grumbled, leaning into Thrawn’s side as he wrapped an arm around him, “but it’s Thrawn’s favorite color. Besides, he picked the costumes.”

“Nice job, Thrawn. Getting Eli into anythin’ other than a pair of jeans an’ a hoodie is a lot of work.” He tucked a hand into his pocket, taking a sip from the drink he was holding. 

Thrawn laughed. “I understand. That is what Eli wears every day other than his work shirt and tonight with his costume.”

Eli bit his lip. Okay enough about him. “Is Bentley here?”

Asher sagged visibly. “Uh...no, not exactly.”

“What do you mean? Where is he?” 

The older pilot hesitated, looking between the two as if deciding how much to say. “Y’know how there was word ‘bout that whole UFO thing earlier this year?”

Eli crossed his arms over his chest, leaning against Thrawn. “...Yeah, what about it? Suits were all over the place for ‘bout a week. It was crazy annoying.”

“They took ‘im.” He dropped his gaze to the floor. “They took Bentley.”

“What...what the hell, why?” He met the man’s gaze in disbelief. 

He shook his head. “They wouldn’t tell us. Jus’ government business.” Asher hunched his shoulders, wrapping his arms around himself as if to hold himself together. “The higher ups couldn’t even get anything out of them. We don’ know why they took him, Eli, but it’s been months.”

Eli’s frown deepened. “Hell…”

“I am afraid I do not understand.” Thrawn spoke quietly but confidently. “If Bentley is human, and he has no connection to this alien, then why would they bother with him?”

Asher shook his head. “I dunno. Maybe Bentley saw too much?” 

Eli settled his hand over Thrawn’s arm, hoping he’d get the message to stay quiet. “The suits? Have you seen them recently?” 

“Yeah. Haven’t you noticed? They’re here at the party tonight. Out and around too. Must be looking for the alien again.” He shrugged. 

Ah fuck… “Wonder if they’ll find him.” Eli murmured, letting his eyes travel over the room. 

Asher tilted his head. “I thought you were a hard nonbeliever of aliens, Vanto. What changed?”

Eli shrugged. “Nothin’. I’m just sayin’, maybe they’ll find somethin’. Maybe if they do they’ll let Bentley go.”

“Maybe…” His eyes narrowed slightly. 

“I’m gonna grab some drinks. You want anything else?” Eli tilted his head, taking Thrawn’s hand firmly in his own. There was a suit by the front door. If they could head into the back…

Asher shook his head. “No, I’m okay. Come find me in a bit, yeah?”

Eli nodded. “Course. See you, Brother.” 

“It was nice to meet your acquaintance,” Thrawn spoke to the man. 

“Likewise.” 

Eli was quick to pull him toward the drinks. “We have to go. Now. They’re here.” He hissed, keeping Thrawn close to his side. 

Thrawn nodded, staying quiet for a while. “...If I go to them, would they set your brother free? Your Bentley?”

“What?” Eli stopped, now that they were in the back room and alone. 

“If I go to them, would they set your Bentley free?” Thrawn repeated, meeting Eli’s gaze. 

He shook his head in disbelief. “No. Absolutely not. No. I won’t let you.” 

Thrawn frowned. “But it is me that they are searching for.”

“Yeah! To dissect you and poke you and prod you!” He hissed, taking a hold of both of his hands tightly in his own. “Thrawn, I love you. I love you so fuckin’ much, and I _promised_ you I would _not_ let them get you. I intend to keep that promise.”

The Chiss looked doubtful. 

“No. Stop that. I _will_ protect you. Understand me? We’ll figure somethin’ out for Bentley, but givin’ you up is never an option,” he searched his eyes. “Okay?”

Thrawn rubbed his thumbs over Eli’s hands, giving a small nod. “I understand.”

Eli sagged, leaning forward to snake his arms around Thrawn’s waist, burying his face in the crook of his neck. “Love me. Please.” 

The alien’s smile was soft as he held him close, leaning his head against the human’s. “Of course, _Ch'eo._ ” He nuzzled his temple. “Let us return home first, so that I may love you properly.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cheunh
> 
> ch'eo - mine
> 
> ch'eo ch'acah - my love


	4. Orange Bandages

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 4. 
> 
> As always, enjoy....

“I don’t know, Ma’am, I’m startin’ to get real worried about leaving Thrawn home by ‘imself,” he glanced over at the woman behind the bar, settling his empty tray down on the counter. The bar was pretty packed that evening. 

She looked over curiously. “Is somethin’ the matter between you two?”

He shook his head. “No, it’s not that. It’s with everything going on. The suits being back. All that,” Eli lowered his voice to keep the guests from overhearing. “I worry about ‘im being safe. We did have a nice six month though,” he smiled slightly. “Did dinner and a movie back at the house.”

“You have a bit of fun other ways too?”

Eli turned bright red. “Ma’am, I’d rather not answer that.”

She laughed, beginning the next round of drinks. “You just did.” 

Eli glanced at the TV, blush fading slowly as he frowned when he saw why the guests were now cheering. “Fuck,” he grumbled.

“Pay up, Vanto!” The laughing continued.

He gave a sour glare, offering up a twenty dollar bill from his apron to his boss. “Cold hearted woman.”

“I told you the Sharks weren’t winnin’ tonight,” she chuckled, pocketing the money. “Thank you, Vanto.”

“Yeah, yeah, whatever,” he crossed his arms sourly over his chest. “They almost had em.”

Faro hummed, wiping down the bar. “If you say so, Sweetheart.” 

Eli scowled at the nickname, taking the mixed drinks and moving to serve them. He brought back a few empty glasses as the bar started to clear out now that the game was over. 

“Why don’t you just bring ‘im to the bar more often?” she asked, watching him come around and settle the dishes in the sink. “He seems okay in the back, ‘specially if you sit ‘im in front of a few art and culture books.”

“He’s definitely got some fascination with art,” Eli chuckled, rinsing the glasses. “I mean, when he first showed up, he’d never seen a tattoo before. He likes mine a lot. Kept wantin’ to see them. He still likes lookin’ at them.”

She raised an eyebrow at that.

“You know what, don’t say anythin’ to that.” He ignored her snort. “Maybe I’ll ask if he wants to come more.”

Faro nodded, brow furrowing as two suits entered the building. “Eli, go on home now and get some rest. I don’t want you comin’ in sick anymore,” she pulled on his arm, giving him a gentle push toward the backroom after she was certain he’d seen them as well. “Go on. I can handle the rest of the crowd on my own tonight.” Get home. Check on Thrawn. 

Eli frowned at the nudge but played along. “Yes, Ma’am. ‘M sorry,” he coughed a bit into his elbow, pushing open the back door. The veteran was quick to remove his apron, stuffing it into his bag as he grabbed his keys, hurrying for the car. 

His first indication that something was the matter was the front door. The hinges weren’t sitting correctly, the left corner of the wood scraping against the floor. 

Please, no….

Eli pushed the door open with a bit of effort, stepping into his home. The lights were off. He flipped the switch, brow furrowing. No, they’d cut the power. Eli pulled out his phone, turning on the flashlight, eyes growing wide. 

The bookcase in the living room had been pulled apart, books and papers strewn everywhere on the floor, tables and chairs were knocked over, glass had been smashed, photos had fallen. 

A small amount of relief took over as he found his unharmed logbook still sitting on the couch where he’d left it. 

But Thrawn. 

Eli whimpered, walking through the rest of the home, his bedroom, his bathrooms, the kitchen, hell, even his hall closet were the same. There was no sight of the blue skinned alien. “Thrawn!?” he yelled.

What if they’d gotten him? What if they’d taken him away?

He shoved the thoughts away. No. He wouldn’t believe it. He refused to believe it. 

No, Thrawn was smarter than that. He was certain that the Chiss would’ve gotten away, but where? Where would he have gone?

Eli jogged back toward the kitchen, stepping through the glass from the broken back door, heading for his hangar. 

The lock had been cut. Eli swore. He was quick to shoulder open the left door first and then the right, catching sight of his plane, the door pulled open, charts and headsets on the floor around the plane. Bastards. 

“Thrawn?!” he called again, searching for any glimpse of his glowing eyes, starting for the loft. “Thrawn, it’s Eli!” He looked around the small loft, using his phone flashlight again. Aviation books had been pulled from the small shelf, more charts strewn on the ground. 

A small movement caught his peripheral in the dark. A quiet hiss of pain.

“Geez, Thrawn,” Eli breathed, kneeling down in front of the man, taking in what he could. Hurt. Thrawn was hurt. 

“Eli….” Thrawn settled his head back against the wall behind him, breathing a bit labored. He shifted his hand over his shoulder, grimacing as he felt the steady flow of blood seeping through his fingers. “Safe. You are safe.” 

“What happened?” he searched his eyes worriedly before pulling his shirt over his head, tearing it for strips. “They were here, weren’t they? The agents?” 

Thrawn gave a tiny nod, watching him with half lidded eyes. “I sensed them. I could see the heat signatures,” he murmured, very carefully working the sweatshirt off, setting it aside before covering the wound on his shoulder again. “I left through the back door, but there were two I had missed. One threw a knife, hence my wound.”

He made a small noise in pain as Eli nudged his hand away, wrapping the wound for the time being. “We’ll get you to Ms. Faro,” he mumbled. “You’ll be okay.”

“I led them astray,” he spoke again. “I used my blood to create a false trail. Once far enough away I backtracked through your river.” He touched the orange, makeshift bandage slightly, watching Eli’s face carefully. 

“You did the right thing, Darlin’,” Eli spoke softly, brushing a soothing hand through Thrawn’s disheveled and damp locks. “Hiding here was smart.”

His red eyes slid shut, reaching up to pull him closer by the back of the neck, settling his forehead against his partner's. "I am sorry," he whispered.

Eli shook his head slowly, "Don't. Darlin', please, this isn't your fault," he cupped his cheek, pressing a small kiss to his lips. "Come on. We have to go. Have to get you help."

He made a small noise, not wanting him to pull away. “I...I am afraid you may have a compromised brother.”

Eli’s brow furrowed. “What do you mean?” 

“Your...Asher,” he remembered the name, with a bit of trouble. “He was here with the other agents.”

“That’s impossible. Why would Asher work with the agents?” He carefully pulled Thrawn to his feet, making sure he was steady. “We can worry about that later. You okay?”

Thrawn leaned heavily against him, settling his arm across his shoulders. “I am okay,” he took a few small steps forward to test his balance. “I can stand alright. Stopping the bleeding will continue to help.”

Eli nodded. “Good. Let’s get going. We gotta get out of here in case they come back,” he stooped to pick up Thrawn’s discarded hoodie before supporting Thrawn as he started down the steps with him, leaving the hangar. 

“Your home...I apologize,” Thrawn mumbled, easily seeing the disaster in the dark. 

“No, it's not your fault,” Eli repeated, starting around the side of the home. “...Our home.”

Thrawn’s lips quirked in a small smile. He tried to keep his weight off of the man as best he could. “I must have lost a fair amount of blood. A shoulder wound should not leave me this incapacitated,” he shut his eyes for a moment, head pounding. He looked up quickly. “We are not alone.”

Eli looked up at Thrawn before following his gaze toward his car. “...How many?” 

“Twelve,” he murmured, nudging Eli behind him, standing taller. “Six in front and six behind. Surrounded.”

“Ah fuck…,” Eli breathed, nudging Thrawn, pushing the hoodie into his hands. “Put this on. Here. Hood up.”

Thrawn hesitated before pushing it back into Eli’s hands. “No. They will take it from me regardless. You wear it. You need to keep warm.” 

The slight smile on his lips made Eli want to cry. It wasn’t _fair_. “How can you accept this?” he breathed, the tears pooling up. “Thrawn, I can’t...I can’t lose you….”

Thrawn simply leaned up against the wall to help with his weight, helping Eli into the hoodie. “You will not lose me, as I do not break easily,” he brushed his thumbs over Eli’s cheeks, wiping away the tears. “Do not let them see you cry,” he pressed a kiss to his forehead.

Eli smiled weakly, looking down at himself. The same stupid orange color as the other night. He loved it. It was Thrawn’s and it was big and it carried his scent. He snuggled into it. “I’m tryin’,” he reached up to him, wanting a proper kiss, eyes sliding shut at the desperation behind it.

“Eli Vanto, we have the house surrounded. Step forward with your hands where we can see them. Bring the alien forward as well.”

Eli thought the megaphone was a little much. “...Here goes nothin’,” he took a slow deep breath, making sure Thrawn wasn’t too weak to walk on his own before shuffling forward into sight, hands held near his head. 

“Can’t we talk this over?” Eli tilted his head, frowning as two suits came forward, immediately latching onto his arms. He grunted as he was manhandled into a pair of cuffs, hands trapped behind his back. 

“There is nothing to talk about, Mr. Vanto,” the agent on the left took a moment to pat Eli down, removing the phone from his back pocket. “You and your alien friend will be coming with us.”

Eli looked over his shoulder, breathing hitching as he saw Thrawn knocked to his knees, hands clamping down on his shoulders to keep him from getting back up. “Don’ hurt him. Please, jus’ don’ hurt him.” 

Thrawn brought his head up, finding Eli’s eyes. He gave him a weak smile to try and calm him. His own wrists were cuffed as well. I am fine. Relax. 

“His shoulder. You gotta treat his shoulder,” Eli pulled on their holds, not wanting to be separated from the Chiss. “He’s bleedin’. Don’ hurt him more.”

“That _thing_ will be fine,” the agent to the left murmured, using his buddy’s help to force Eli forward into the back of an armored transport truck. “Sit.”

“He’s not a thing,” Eli threw back at the agents, fighting back as they pushed him into a seat. “He’s a person too.”

“If I cooperate, I see no need for you to force Mr. Vanto into this situation,” Thrawn stayed on his knees on the ground, looking calmly between the agents surrounding him, posture straight, shoulders down and back despite his weakening strength. 

An agent raised an eyebrow curiously. “You speak English?” 

Thrawn still insisted that it was Imperial Basic, but he nodded regardless. Eli called it English. “Yes, English.”

“The boss’ll like that. Makes things earlier,” he murmured, turning his back on the alien as he grabbed his phone, making a call. “Get it loaded up.”

“As I said before, if I am complying, I see no need to keep Mr. Vanto captive-”

The agent looked back at him, eyes narrowed dangerously. “Keep complying if you want Vanto to stay alive,” he watched him a moment longer before stalking off.

“Awful polite for an alien,” the man to Thrawn’s left took him by the bicep and hauled him to his feet. 

Thrawn hid the flinch from the yank on his shoulder as well as from the direct threat on his partner, tilting his head thoughtfully. “Is there a reason I should be impolite? I suppose the better question would be how me being another species other than human automatically gives the assumption that I would _be_ impolite.”

“Right,” he tsked, walking forward with him, heading for the same transport Eli was in, helping him up. “Sit. We’ll come get the two of you soon,” he shut the heavy doors, sliding the lock into place.


	5. Orange Sweatshirts and Blankets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And chapter 5...enjoy :)
> 
> Slight torture ahead. Brief electric shocking. No gore or anything.

Eli sat in the back of the transport, hands cuffed behind his back, knees tucked loosely up against his chest. The truck hadn’t moved in ages, and Thrawn had been taken hours before. It was frustrating as _fuck_ not knowing what was going on. He let out a sigh, head falling back to rest against the wall behind him, eyes tracing the pattern of rivets on the ceiling. 

The door was pulled open. “Eli?” 

That voice. The veteran stood immediately, eyes narrowing at the sight of Asher. “Ash,” he greeted quietly, staying in his spot. Thrawn had been right. Asher had been with the agents. _But why?_

“Walk with me?” He smiled weakly, tucking a hand into his pocket, stepping out of the way to invite him forward. 

Eli hesitated. It would at least get him out of the damn truck. With the thought in mind, he stepped forward and carefully out of the vehicle, looking around curiously. 

It was literally the middle of nowhere, he noted. The building was large, but he assumed more was hidden underground. The surrounding area was trees and hills for miles. “Can I get these cuffs off?” he turned his back on the older pilot.

“You won’t run on me?” Asher eyed him suspiciously.

“Bud, you came to talk to me. I don’ feel like walkin’ miles with my hands tied,” he looked over his shoulder, meeting his gaze almost tiredly. 

The man sighed, taking a moment to remove Eli’s cuffs, motioning with his head for the two to start walking. 

Eli could only keep himself quiet for a few moments. “Where’s Thrawn?”

“I can’t tell you that,” Asher bit his lower lip, glancing slightly at his longtime friend. “I don’t know where. I...I just, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to drag you into this.”

He scoffed, jamming his hands into the front pocket of Thrawn’s hoodie. “You’re dealing with the suits, and you’re telling me you didn’t mean to drag me into this mess?” He threw a look at him. “Some brother you are.”

Asher flinched. “The guy’s an alien, Eli. He’s not human. You’re better off. I’m looking out for you.”

“Don’t pretend you did this for me. Don’t,” he hunched his shoulders, heading out onto a trail in the trees. 

“I…,” that much was true. “Eli, c’mon, just forget about it. You can give up what it’s told you. Let the suits deal with it, and we can all go home.”

“He’s still a person,” Eli scowled, watching the ground in front of him. “That doesn’t give you the right to treat him like nothin’. He’s a good person. A good bein’. The suit’s are gonna hurt him.”

“Please, don’t tell me you’re actually dating it. Please, Brother,” Asher stopped him, grasping him by the arm to turn him to face him. “The party, you were just there as friends? Faking it to get me off your back or somethin’ about finding a boyfriend?”

“Don’ call me brother,” he murmured automatically, finding his gaze and pulling his arm away. He sighed when he saw the hurt in his eyes, sinking to sit with his back against a tree. “Asher...I love him.” 

Asher sank to sit in front of the younger man, criss crossing his legs. “That just...it doesn’t make any sense. How can you love something like that?”

Eli frowned, leaning forward, elbows against his thighs. “Stop calling ‘im an it. Please? He’s not human, sure, but he’s just like one in lots of ways.” he eyed him carefully. “Don’ pretend you don’ know what I’m talking about, Ash. I’ve seen how you look at Bentley.”

The blush was bright. Geez, he’d guessed right…. “How long? Brother, how long have you and Bentley been together?” he reached for his hand, holding onto it tightly. A lot of things made more sense now.

“Nearly two years now,” he breathed, watching their hands. “You got out of the Navy, and me and Bentley just started spending more time together,” he squeezed his hand. “I’m so scared. Nobody will tell me anything. I don’t even know if he’s okay.”

“That’s why you turned us in?” Eli looked up again. “Did they give you anything? They didn’t let Bentley go?”

Asher shook his head slightly. “They lied to me,” he slowly pulled his hand away, wrapping his arms around himself. “Honestly, I’m sorry, Eli. I’m really, really sorry. I’m just trying to get my Bentley back.”

Eli sagged, reaching out and pulling him into his arms, settling his chin on his shoulder. “We’re gonna find him, okay? Gonna get Bentley out of here.”

“But how?” he whispered, trying to curl smaller against him. “A-and now they have your alien too….”

“Thrawn. His name is Thrawn,” he whispered, smiling slightly as he settled his hand on his back, rubbing soothingly. “We’re gonna get both out,” Eli pulled away after a moment. “Do they know you came to talk to me?”

Asher rubbed the heel of his hand against his eyes, forcing the tears away. “Yeah, they told me to come talk to you, and then bring you inside.”

He nodded. “Okay. Let’s do that. Maybe I can get some more information that way,” Eli stood, offering Asher a hand. “Come on, Brother.”

“What if they hurt you too? You need to leave while you can,” he took his hand to stand, eyes growing worried. 

“I’m not givin’ up on him. I’m gonna get him out. I promised,” he murmured, making sure he was steady before letting him go. “I’m surprised they’re letting you wander free, ‘specially since you’ve seen the alien.”

Asher shrugged. “I’m not sure. Maybe I’ve earned my freedom by giving it- _him_ ,” he corrected himself, “him to them?”

Eli nodded slightly. “Maybe. I jus’...I jus’ hope he’s okay,”

* * *

Thrawn brought his head up in a single, smooth motion, crimson eyes settling on an agent. He tilted his head almost in greeting, clasping his cuffed hands in front of him as he fixed his rather rigid posture. The small remote in the agent’s hand didn’t go unnoticed.

“Good evening. My name is Agent Santez. You may call me Agent Santez or Sir, understood?” the taller man looked the alien over before standing just behind the extra chair.

Thrawn gave a slight nod.

Santez held up the remote, giving it a small wave before he pressed his thumb down over the button.

The alien tensed up, shutting his eyes at the shock he received. A shudder ran through him. “Ah, so that is what this...thoughtful accessory is for,” he murmured once the pain faded, both hands coming up to adjust the collar secured around his neck. His bright but rather cold eyes found his captor again.

“You’ll answer when spoken to, Alien.”

“I am always open to conversation,” he rubbed beneath the collar before settling his hands on the table again.

The agent’s eyes narrowed. “Of course. We’ll start with the basics then. What are you?”

Thrawn frowned. “I believe that is a rather impolite question to ask. Perhaps the more fitting question might be ‘who am I?’”

“I will be the one asking the questions,” the collar was activated promptly. Agent Santez watched until the alien let out a small noise in pain, stiff shoulders curling only slightly before he let up again. “I’ll ask again. What are you?”

“An...an alien,” Thrawn swallowed, taking a moment to get his breathing back under control, fixing his posture. The pain disappeared and Thrawn was once again passive. 

He scowled at the response. While not technically incorrect, it was still irritating. “Your species?”

Thrawn let his eyes travel the small room, finding the mirror. He was certain there were others watching and waiting on the other side. “I am similar to a great many different kinds of people. I am humanoid in figure, as I am sure you have noticed.”

Another shock, but Thrawn was expecting it this time, tightening his muscles in defense. “I will not give the name of my species. Best move on with your questions.”

That only frustrated the agent further. He shocked the Chiss before continuing. “You’ll answer the questions I ask.” 

“Occasionally, certainly,” Thrawn agreed solemnly, giving a nod. “However, there is information that I will choose not to release.”

Santez tilted his head thoughtfully. “What about Mr. Vanto? Does he know what species you are?”

Thrawn shook his head slowly. “No. I have not shared any information regarding myself or my species to Mr. Vanto.”

His eyes narrowed as he studied the Chiss. “And he simply chose to help you?”

“Indeed,” he replied rather patiently. 

“I’ll question him myself to be certain,” he spoke, waiting for the man’s reaction, disappointed when the comment didn’t seem to bother him. “Your name. What do they call you?”

Thrawn tilted his head. That he saw no harm in giving. “My name is Mitth'raw'nuruodo,” Thrawn kept his gaze easily, not bothering to offer his core name. 

The agent frowned. “What language is that?”

Thrawn kept quiet for a moment. That wasn’t information he was willing to give. “I am unable to provide that to you.”

Another shock. 

Thrawn grunted as he settled again, chin a little lower than normal. He was growing tired. The humans had looked at his wound, removing the orange bandages and treating it properly. It didn’t help that he was exhausted from the blood loss, and now with the torture, he would only be able to keep his head up a while longer. 

The Chiss pushed the fatigue away from his face, keeping his eyes clear. “Does it frustrate you?”

“What?” The agent scowled. 

“Indeed it does….” Thrawn hummed more to himself as his eyes traveled over the agent’s frame. “You seem agitated...frustrated,” he described, noting the tense shoulders, clenched jaw and tight fists. “Your core temperature has heated up as well.”

Santez had had enough as he pressed down on the button again. “You’re in for a world of pain unless you learn to cooperate,” he let up as Thrawn slumped forward against his arms, breathing raggedly. “Where are you from?”

“Space,” the Chiss answered, a hint of sarcasm slipping through his facade. His shoulders shuddered, slowly pushing himself up properly again, shifting his arms on the table, re-threading his fingers.

Santez barked a laugh. “Space. Right. And why, exactly, are you here?” He kept from shocking him, amused by the sarcasm. Interesting that he was able to push through the pain so quickly. A higher pain tolerance, perhaps? Maybe he was simply good at hiding the pain. Maybe he’d been through much much worse.

Thrawn tilted his head at that. “Staying here on Earth was not my intention. You and your agents shot me down. I am here because of you, Agent Santez,” he leaned forward just a bit. It was his turn to ask questions. “Why have you been hunting me?” 

“Why have we been hunting you?” his brow furrowed in disbelief. “What do you mean why? You’re an alien here on our Earth. You’re a dangerous unknown.”

“I have kept to myself,” he answered, returning to his perfect posture. “I have found a temporary residence at Mr. Eli Vanto's, and I do not consider myself to be dangerous to your kind. At least, not without valid cause.”

He shook his head. “Our world is not open to outside visitors.”

Thrawn nodded. “I understand. Return my ship to me, and I will repair it and depart.”

“Not going to happen, Mitt-nur-doe,” the agent chuckled, seemingly in a better mood than before. “You belong to us now.”

“Mitth'raw'nuruodo,” the Chiss corrected, lips quirking into a small frown.

He raised an eyebrow. “What?”

Thrawn’s face cleared quickly. “My name is not ‘Mitt’nur’doe’. My name is Mitth'raw'nuruodo.”

He scoffed. They’d claimed to own the alien, and all he cared about was the pronunciation of his name. Dumb beast. He motioned two men forward from behind the mirror. “Take it to a secure cell,” he murmured once the door popped open.

Thrawn stumbled as he was pulled to his feet, biceps held by both men. The man steadied himself, bringing his head up as he stood at his full height. “I suggest you consider your next move carefully, Sir. I would leave Mr. Vanto out of this...conversation,” he let the two agents nudge him from the room and lead him down the hall. 

He let his eyes travel over the hallway, studying the door frames they stepped through, the cold pocket lights, and the chosen dull grays as a color palette, and interestingly enough, the occasional orange tile on the ground. “I am rather curious about the factors that went into this building’s design. It seems flawed.”

The agent on the right frowned. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Was I unclear?” Thrawn’s brow furrowed as he met his gaze. “Your engineers lack proper skills in building design. That is all,” he looked forward, eyes sliding shut briefly. The headache was back.

“Let’s just put it in it’s cell,” the man on the left murmured, using the pin to open a locked door, nudging Thrawn inside. “Hands. Let’s see them,” he reached out to remove the restraints, collar included.

“I appreciate you removing those,” he nodded toward the cuffs and collar before stepping back and immediately finding the provided bed. He let out a slow sigh, working hard to not collapse on the bed in exhaustion, knowing he was still being watched. He rubbed at the base of his neck, wincing at the tenderness. 

He ran his fingers delicately over the orange blanket, noting, again, the clash of colors. Thrawn looked up, eyes scanning the corners until he found the camera, watching it for a moment. Once he was certain they knew he was aware of the camera he sat, stretching out on the cot. Thrawn laid on his back, settling his arm beneath his head before his eyes slid shut, and he drifted into a much needed sleep.

* * *

“Y’all are rather rough to your ‘guests’,” Eli grumbled to the agents holding onto him as he was manhandled into his cell, rubbing at his wrists as he was freed.

“You talk too much.”

Eli pouted, turning to watch them disappear back down the hall. “I do not!” he called after them, crossing his arms over his chest with a huff. He turned, looking the cell over curiously, brow furrowing at the two bunks, one on top of the other and…and a man hidden partially in the shadows. He tilted his head, stepping forward cautiously. “Hello?”

“Hey, you,” Bentley smiled weakly, pushing himself up to stand, stepping out of the shadows. He kept a hand on the wall to keep himself steady, other arm wrapped loosely around his waist.

He was _thin_ , Eli noted, an ache finding its way to his chest. There was grime on his cheeks, blond hair long enough now that he’d pulled it back into a small ponytail. “Bentley…,” Eli returned the weak smile, stepping closer to pull the younger man into his arms.

Bentley made a small noise, eyes sliding shut as he buried his nose in his shoulder. “I missed you, Eli. It’s been a while.” He tightened his arms around his waist.

“Yeah, it has been,” Eli gave a weak laugh, tightening his arms around Bentley’s shoulders. “What happened to you? How’d you even get here? What’d they want with ya’?”

He shook his head slowly, clenching and unclenching his jaw. “I was in the area for a training exercise. They sent me after that damn ship. I hit it. Knocked it out of the sky. They ordered me to stay in the area to provide air support. 'Cept, then they claimed I saw and knew too much. So they dumped me here.”

Eli helped him sit on the edge of the bed once he felt him leaning more against him. The orange blankets didn't go unnoticed. “I’m gonna get you out of here,” he murmured, taking his hand in his own. “...Ash told me to tell you he loves you.”

He chuckled, watching his cheeks turn bright pink. “He misses you. Really, he does.”

“I miss him too. I love him too. So very much,” Bentley whispered, a tiny smile on his lips. He reached inside his flight suit, pulling out a few wallet size photos. He leaned forward on his thighs as he held them in a delicate grasp, looking them over. 

The first was of Asher and Bentley, Asher with his arm thrown across Bentley’s shoulders, a huge smile on his face. They were both in flight uniforms, blurred jets behind the two. The second was of Asher by himself. He was sitting on his bunk, shirtless, a book in his hands. He was smiling up at the man taking the picture. “I’ve had these two with me,” he offered them to Eli. 

Eli glanced at Bentley, taking the photos from him. “Asher looks so happy,” he noted, a soft smile on his own lips. “I’m so happy for the two of you.”

“Really?” he peeked up at him as he took the photos back. “Mean that?”

“Course I do,” he bumped his shoulder into him. 

Bentley didn’t say anything after that, but the soft glow returned to his cheeks, a tiny smile on his lips. 

Eli wrapped his arm around his shoulders, letting out a slow sigh. “I gotta get outta here. ‘M gonna take you with me. Promise.” 

His brow furrowed. “How did you end up here anyways?”

“I...sorta started datin’ an alien?” he bit his lower lip. “A blue skinned one that sorta stumbled into the bar I work at back home…”

Bentley’s eyes grew comically wide. “You...you’re dating the alien? Why? Forget why, how?” he pushed his arm away so he could look up at him properly. 

Eli dropped his hands to his lap, fidgeting with his fingers. “He was hurt when he foun’ the bar. Ms. Faro and I took ‘im in and helped treat ‘im. We decided protectin’ ‘im was the right thing to do. He was so _scared_ , Bentley,” he let out a slow sigh, shoulders drooping as the exhaustion from the day started to hit him. “I took ‘im home. Gave ‘im a place to stay. Things sorta just developed from there,” Eli fell quiet, growing a little nervous when Bentley didn’t say anything. “Please...please, don’ hate him. Not until you’ve at leas’ met ‘im.”

Bentley shook his head slightly. “Eli...I just...I’m here. I’ve been here, what? Six months? Longer? Because of _him_. Because of that damn spaceship and whatever the hell was inside of it.”

“Bentley...I’m so sorry. I am. I know Thrawn is too. He never wanted for anybody to be hurt,” he turned so he was facing the younger man, one leg up on the mattress. “He offered to turn ‘imself over the second he heard bout you bein’ held. But...I knew that wouldn’t free you, so I wouldn’t let ‘im.”

Tears pooled up, but he shut his eyes quickly so they couldn’t fall. “I understand,” he whispered.

Eli whimpered, pulling Bentley back into his arms, holding him close as he tipped over to curl on the bottom bunk. “‘M here now,” he breathed, fixing the covers over the top of them. “‘M here now, an’ I’m gonna help make things right. Gonna get you out and home. Gonna get you back to Asher. I promise.” 

“Promised,” he sniffled, curling closer to his brother. 

“Promised,” Eli agreed, eyes sliding shut as the exhaustion washed over him.


	6. Follow the Yellow Brick Road...but like, Y'know, Orange

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 6 is here!!
> 
> No new warnings.
> 
> As always, enjoy.

Thrawn stumbled, catching himself against the wall just inside of his cell, looking back over his shoulder with a cold glare. Bastards. His chest heaved as he pulled in quick breaths, the pain causing him to breathe shallowly. The alien flinched as the door was shut before slowly sinking down to sit, back to the wall, legs beneath him. The man shut his eyes, settling a tentative hand over his ribs. Tender. That wasn’t a good sign. 

He shifted until he sat on his butt, falling back against the wall, carefully stretching his legs out in front of him. A soft whimper escaped. It _hurt_. It hurt _bad_. He wanted Eli. He wanted to curl up with the man and hide his face away in the crook of his neck. He wanted Eli to whisper to him how much he loved him and to tangle his fingers in his hair. He wanted to hear his voice and his quiet chuckle and see his dark brown eyes. 

He just...missed him.

He wasn’t exactly sure as to how many days had passed, but assuming they came for him at least once a day, then he’d concluded that it had been just nearly three weeks. Two weeks and five days to be exact. 

No wonder he ached all over the place. Despite his accelerated healing process, Thrawn was sporting an angry cut just beneath his left eye, a bruised chest and stomach, and possibly two or three cracked ribs. 

Thrawn wasn’t exactly one to offer up information very willingly. As far as he knew, Eli was faring better than he was, and Agent Santez hadn’t bothered him too much. He was thankful for that.

The Chiss let out a shuddering sigh, bringing his gaze toward the door. He’d seen the keypad just briefly after the code was typed in, seeing the heat left behind by the agent’s pointer finger. Five digits. He could get out, but then what? He had no idea where to go, and he definitely wasn’t going to abandon Eli in the building either. His ship…. If he could find it, he could cloak it until he repaired the engines. Perhaps he could even get it to fly just enough to get him out of the base before he found a place to hide it while he repaired it.

A conversation with the agent registered with him. They had been working hard to crack his ship open, meaning that it was here in the building. They would need an area with a large amount of space, and more likely than not it was near an entrance, possibly naturally made. Like a cave on a cliff side. They would need ventilation. He could follow the draft down the halls…. That was something he’d definitely felt during his escorts to and from his interrogations. 

Eli first. 

Thrawn grunted, using his shoulder to push himself up against the wall, standing on shaky legs. His breathing hitched at the sudden wave of pain, knees buckling as he sank back down to a sitting position. That wasn’t ideal. 

* * *

Eli grunted as he was manhandled toward his and Bentley’s cell, working hard to stay on his feet. 

“Tired?” the man on his left chuckled, tightening his hold on Eli’s bicep, reaching for the keys with his left hand. “If you give Agent Santez what he wants, he’d be more inclined to treat you properly.”

“I already told you, he hasn’t told me anythin’,” Eli shut his eyes as he was shoved into the wall by the agent on his right. Ah...his shoulder was definitely going to be bruised later. “Somethin’ tells me he won’ treat me so kindly even if I knew what he wanted.”

The right agent pulled him back, making Eli stumble again. 

Eli growled, pushing back until the agent was shoved into the wall on the opposite side of the hall, Eli knocking his head back against the agent’s chin. 

“Damn you!” Eli was forced forward and to his knees. 

The man with the keys pulled open the cell door, motioning for his partner to push Eli inside. “None of us particularly like you, so you’re probably right,” he shrugged, watching as his partner yanked him to his feet and practically tossed him into the cell. 

Eli protested from the shove, having stumbled and landed hard on his front, unable to stop his fall with his bound wrists. “Bastards,” he huffed, struggling to catch his breath as he stayed in his spot on the ground. “The whole...lot of you….”

Bentley was quick to kneel beside him, settling a hand over his shoulder before standing and stepping up to the bars. “How long are you going to keep doing this?” his fingers wrapped loosely around the bars.

“Until he gives us what we want,” the man locked the door, tucking the keys onto his belt. 

He frowned, glancing back toward Eli. “He doesn’t deserve this. He’s told you all he knows,” the older of the two pilots was still in form, back rising and falling in a steady rhythm. 

The agent chuckled. “Bastard deserves it.”

“Is this a game to you?” Bentley snatched the front of the man’s uniform, giving a yank to pop him forward up against the bars with a loud clang. “Eli Vanto is human. He’s a veteran of the US Navy. You can’t keep doing this to him. People’ll start asking questions.”

He grunted as he was kneed in the gut, and the agent slipped away from his hold. 

“You’re lucky the boss hasn’t just decided to get rid of you,” the agent scowled, rubbing at his cheek where he’d hit the bars. 

His buddy chuckled, motioning for the two to head back up the hall. 

Eli scowled at the laughter that faded the further the two went down the hall, leaving both Bentley and Eli alone. “Hate them…,” he grumbled, not bothering to move from his spot, cheek resting on the cold stone beneath him.

“You look awful,” Bentley smiled weakly, sinking down to his knees beside the man. “You okay?” he took the cloth he’d gotten wet with their small sink, slowly rubbing the grime from Eli’s cheek and forehead.

“No,” Eli groaned, feeling his back throb. “I hurt,” he peeked up at him slightly. “The cold feels nice. Thank you.”

He nodded, “You’re welcome. It looks like you have no open wounds at least,” he took the cloth to his back, running it slowly over the bruising. 

Eli squirmed. 

“I’m sorry. I know it hurts, but we have to keep it clean as we can down here,” the younger man spoke, settling his free hand on his bicep to try and soothe him. “Besides, it’s better that it hurts. If you couldn’t feel anything, we’d know you were worse than we thought.”

That much was true, but it didn’t make him feel any better. “You get the keys?” he slowly uncurled his fist, revealing the small keys to his cuffs. “Got these when I shoved ‘im into the wall.”

“Sneaky,” Bentley smiled slightly, taking the keys and freeing Eli’s wrists. “I’ve got them. Took them when I knocked him into the door,” he moved out of his way so Eli could sit. 

“Okay, good,” he scrunched his nose as he worked himself into a sitting position, rubbing at his wrists. “Looked like a whole ring of keys. Probably got multiple doors now,” he pushed himself up to stand. 

Bentley nodded, standing with him. “I’m ready to get out of here,” he murmured, offering the older pilot his hoodie. “Here. It’ll help protect your back at least a little bit,”

Eli smiled, pulling the hoodie over his head, smoothing it out over his chest. “C’mon, let’s get out of here. Gotta get Thrawn and then his ship,” he took the keys when they were offered to him, pushing the keys into the lock until he found the right one. 

“Orange tiles, right?” he did a final glance around the cell to make sure he wasn’t leaving anything behind before stepping out into the hall. Not like he had much with him to begin with.

“Yes,” Eli murmured, following after him a little more slowly. He really did ache. “From my understandin’, this place is like a giant tunnel. Agent Santez liked to talk lots. I don’ think he figured I’d put all the pieces together, much less get free,” he motioned for Bentley to make a left. “The main hall is marked with those orange tiles. The entrance they brought us through on one end and their big hangar on the other end. Sounds like Thrawn’s on one side and the ship is on the other. They didn’ want the two close to each other.”

Bentley nodded, using the keys to open the door in front of him, finding the tiles. “Gotta follow the yellow brick road. Smart on their part. Kind of,” he chuckled at his own reference, waiting for Eli to step through before he shut and locked the door behind them. “The draft is heading that way,” he motioned to the left. “I bet that’s where we’ll find the ship. Mean’s your alien’s that way,” he pointed down the right.

Eli nodded, starting down the hall, keeping his steps quiet. “Hurry. Don’ wanna be caught here. Probably won’ end well for us,” he smiled weakly, following the orange tiles with his eyes. 

“You’re optimistic,” Bentley chuckled, keeping an eye on him to make sure he was still stable on his feet. “In here. Hurry,” he nudged Eli into a supply closet just as two agents turned the corner. He motioned for the veteran to stay quiet, listening until the footsteps faded past the door. “...Okay. Let’s go.”

“Hold on. We could use uniforms…,” Eli flipped the hall closet light on. “Might buy us a little more time,” he was quick to pull off the orange hoodie, hesitating. He hated to leave it behind. Eli shook the worry away. It was a small thing in the long run. He reached for a white button up that looked like it’d fit. 

Bentley nodded. “I hate to leave my flight suit,” he started to undress, making sure he kept his photos. 

Eli nodded. “I know. I’m sorry. It’s my favorite out of the uniforms I kept,” he pulled on the black blazer, reaching for a tie. “But we’ll blend in this way,” pants, belt and shoes were next. 

“I know. Doesn’t mean I have to like it,” he smiled weakly, looking Eli over once he was dressed. “Handsome. I’ll take that. You’ll pass as a suit.”

“You too,” he chuckled, pulling open the door again, shutting off the closet light and starting down the hall again. “Come on.”

Bentley glanced at him, walking shoulder to shoulder with him. “For being injured, you sure have a lot of energy,” he teased softly. 

Eli grinned. “I’m _excited_. Three weeks. ‘S been nearly three weeks since I saw him,” he almost had a bounce in his step. Almost. He hurt a little too much for that. 

“Morning,” Bentley greeted, nodding slightly at the pair of agents walking down the hall in the opposite direction. 

“Morning.”

Eli waited until they were out of earshot before speaking. “They see who they expect to see,” he murmured, glancing over his shoulder. He tilted his head to see a suit guarding a cell. That was probably Thrawn's cell. 

“We’re the relief ordered by Agent Santez,” Bentley stepped forward, glancing at Eli as he took up a position near the keypad, clasping his hands in front of himself, mirroring the guard still on duty. 

Dustin watched him a moment before nodding. He hated guard duty anyways. “It’s been getting up a lot. Watch it,” he murmured before starting down the hall. 

Eli nodded. “Of course,” he murmured, waiting until they were alone before turning to look into the cell. “Thrawn?” He searched for him, eyes settling on blue skin hidden in the shadows. “Thrawn, I’m here,” Eli reached through the bars, offering him a hand. 

Crimson came up quickly. “Eli…,” he breathed, slowly dragging himself to his feet, leaning heavily against the wall. The Chiss looked up at the camera in the corner near his head. They had to watch what they said. He stepped along the edge of the room, reaching out until his fingers brushed against his partner’s. 

“Are you okay?” Eli grasped the man’s hand tightly in his own, other hand reaching for his cheek. He whimpered, brushing his thumb over the cut. “They hurt you?”

“I am fine,” Thrawn spoke, eyes sliding shut as he leaned into the palm of his hand. “Thank you for asking. You are well?” he peeked at him, worry showing on his face. 

Eli nodded. “I’ll survive,” he brought their hands to his lips, settling a kiss on his knuckles. “Let’s get you out of here,” he murmured, keeping a hold on his hand as he studied the door.

Thrawn followed his gaze, eyes clouded. Tired. He was so very tired. “...Six three two seven nine,” he murmured, remembering the code from the night before. “Try that,”

He wasted no time inputting the code, tilting his head as the lock disengaged. “How’d you know that?” Eli immediately moved to support Thrawn, standing beside him to wrap an arm around his waist, keeping Thrawn’s arm across his shoulders. 

“Heat,” his gaze flickered between the two humans a little curiously. “The agent’s finger left behind fading heat. I saw it.”

“That’s actually really impressive,” Bentley murmured, moving to Thrawn’s other side to take some of his weight from Eli. “You can see infrared?”

Thrawn nodded, starting down the hall with the two, eyes following the tiles on the ground. “You are Bentley?” he guessed, wincing when he pulled wrong at his ribs.

Bentley nodded. “I am,” his brow furrowed. “I was the squadron medic. Eli can tell you. I spent a lot of time treating their dumbly acquired collection of injuries.”

“Dumbly acquired?” Eli scowled from the opposite side of Thrawn. “That’s-”

“Exactly how most of your injuries happened,” Bentley cut him off easily. “Don’t argue with me, Vanto. You’ll lose,” he chuckled at the following grumbles. “The point was,” the smile was still on his lips, “I can treat your injuries for you once we’re safe, Thrawn.”

Thrawn nodded, watching in front of them, trusting Eli to know where he was going. “I appreciate that. Thank you,” his brow furrowed. “There are two heat signatures around the corner.”

Eli nodded, carefully shifting Thrawn’s arm from his shoulders, folding it behind his back, watching Bentley do the same. He kept his grip gentle as he pinned his arm in place, continuing down the hall, holding onto his bicep with his other hand to help keep him standing. “Don’t fight us, Darlin’,” he breathed, continuing forward as the pair of suits came into view. 

“Boss ordered a transfer?” The man on the left didn’t bother trying to hide the disgust on his face as he studied Thrawn, gaze sweeping from his bare chest to his gray jeans and down to his bare feet. 

Bentley nodded. “Yeah. Heading to deliver it now,” he kept his grip firm, feeling Thrawn twist his wrist in his hold. 

He nodded, smirking slightly as he met Thrawn’s crimson gaze. “I hear you speak English.”

“I do,” the Chiss spoke evenly, lifting his head just enough to allow his pride to show through his exhaustion. 

“Right bastard for keeping your secrets from us,” he tilted his head, noting the ring of purple peeking out from beneath the collar around his neck. “We’ll get it out of you. Don’t worry.”

Thrawn nodded in understanding. “Perhaps,” he pulled from Bentley’s grip, stepping forward and landing a punch on the agent’s jaw, knocking him out cold. 

The moment the agent’s partner cried out in alarm, Eli was quick to knock Thrawn to his knees, a hand holding onto his wrist, other hand at the back of his neck to keep him down, giving a slight squeeze. Stay down. Don't fight me.

Bentley knelt beside the man, feeling for his pulse. “He’ll be okay,” he murmured, looking up at the man. “Can you get him to a medic on your own? I should help keep the alien secured.”

“I’ll get him there,” he bit his lip, kneeling beside Bentley to watch his partner. “Fucking bastard,” he growled toward the alien. “Go. Get that thing transferred and secured.”

Eli nodded. “Let us know how he is later,” he waited for Bentley to stand before jerking Thrawn to his feet, fixing his hold on him again, both men pinning his arms more firmly. 

Bentley started forward, getting them moving, taking a final look toward the man on the ground. “The hell was that?” he hissed, letting go of Thrawn’s wrist once they were out of sight and around the corner. 

“I was irritated,” Thrawn answered simply, settling his arm around Eli’s shoulders again, keeping his unashamed gaze forward. 

Eli tsked. “Right. Irritated. Almos’ got us caught and probably killed,” he fixed his hold around his waist. “...I’m sorry I knocked you down. I didn’ mean to hurt you.”

The Chiss shook his head, fixing his free arm around Bentley’s shoulders next. “You did not hurt me any further. I am alright. That _bastard_ deserved it,” he tested the word, satisfied with the way it felt on his lips. “I was a specimen to him. A lower life form.”

Bentley sighed. “Still, knocking a man unconscious…,” he shook his head. “Let’s just hurry, please.”

Eli nodded in agreement, finding the large doors toward the end of the hall. “There. I bet that’s where the ship is,” he murmured, ducking toward the shadows. “Your ship’s probably being guarded.”

“We need a distraction,” Bentley murmured, thinking for a moment. He looked around, gaze settling on a fire alarm. “There….” he nudged the two toward a supply closet. “In. Stay until I come get you,” he murmured, meeting Eli’s worried gaze. “I’ll be fine.”

Eli sighed, listening to the door latch shut before helping Thrawn sit in the dark on the ground. “Feel okay, Darlin’?” he sank to sit beside him, head sinking to rest tiredly against his shoulder. “Gotta figure out a way to get this thing off you,” he touched the collar briefly. 

Thrawn wrapped his arm around him, keeping him close, nodding in acknowledgment. “I should be asking if you feel okay, _Ch'eo_ ,” he murmured, rubbing his side slowly. “You are tired. I can see it. The collar can wait. It does not bother me while it is inactive.”

“‘M okay. Really, just sore. My back mainly. Was beat on a bit. No open wounds, jus’ bruising. Santez came after me to try and get the information about you out of me. I didn’ give him anythin’,” his eyes slid shut as he curled closer. The rubbing was nice. “I...I really missed you, Thrawn. I don’ want to be without you,” the tears pooled up, and he squeezed his eyes shut a little tighter. “I know it's selfish, but I don’ want you to leave Earth.”

The Chiss tightened his hold on him, ignoring the pain in his ribs. Unimportant at the moment. “...Come with me,” he looked down at the man, watching his form in the dark. 

Eli sniffled, looking up to finding his glowing eyes. “Huh?”

“Come home with me. To Csilla.”

“Thrawn, I...I don’t know, I mean, leave Earth?” the tears fell regardless. “That’s…”

Thrawn brought his head down to settle his forehead against the human’s. “Please…,” he breathed, eyes sliding shut. “I cannot stay here. You know this, but you _can_ come home with me. There are other planets out there, other life forms. An entire galaxy of beings including other humans.”

Eli’s soft sob escaped before he could stop it. “Th-there’s others?” he reached up to wrap his arm tightly around his neck, trying to press himself closer. “Other humans?”

“Yes,” he murmured, shifting him off of his ribs but still holding him close. “You asked why I speak English? I do not. It is called Imperial Basic, as I said before. Imperial Basic is a language created by humans on other planets. They brought this language to your Earth. Your people call it English.”

“...I can really come? Can...can really be together?” his voice was shy, hesitant.

Thrawn nodded, settling a small kiss to his lips. “Yes. You can. We can. I _want_ to be with you. I love you.”

Eli half sobbed half laughed against his lips. “I-I love you too. So much,” his forehead fell to settle beneath Thrawn’s chin against his chest. “...I’ll come,” he whispered. “But only if you teach me to fly a spaceship. I’m a pilot. It’s in my blood.”

The Chiss chuckled softly, pressing a kiss to the shell of his ear, settling his head back against the wall of the closet. “I will teach you, _Ch'eo_. Do not worry,” a soft hum escaped as he thought. “If you wish to join the Defense Force, perhaps you may fly for me. We can discuss this with the higher command, of course.”

“Fly for a space military? Really?” he peeked up at him. “But...I don’ know anythin’ about your world. Does your military work the same way?”

“It is similar,” he nodded. “You will need training, but your military background will be considered in a positive light. It will help you.”

Eli nodded. “I’ll think about it,” he mumbled, eyes sliding shut as he settled against him more comfortably. 

“Good,” Thrawn pressed a kiss to his temple before he turned his head to watch the door, seeing numerous heat signatures moving quickly down the hall. Bentley’s distraction was working, and now all that was left was to wait. 


	7. Orange Repairs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of fluff....
> 
> Disclaimer here...please don't attempt to use this information for any form of flying or maintenance, including but not limited to anything that involves the piece of the Citabria info I included in this chapter.
> 
> As always, enjoy :)

_The breeze felt amazing. A slight mist in the air hinted at the coming rain._

_Evening was turning into sunset and sunset was turning into night as both the human and the Chiss wandered back home from the lake._

_Eli had a picnic basket in one hand, the other arm threaded through Thrawn’s. Tan and deep blue. Thrawn’s hands stayed tucked into his jean pockets, a small smile on his lips._

_“I enjoyed tonight,” he spoke softly, leaning into Eli slightly._

_That caused the human’s own smile to grow as he leaned into him in return. “I’m glad. I did too, Darlin’,” he pushed open the back door, stepping aside to let Thrawn inside first. He followed, shutting and locking the door behind them for the night._

_“I will get the fire started,” Thrawn murmured, ducking his head to settle a kiss on his cheek._

_“I’ll come in a moment,” a soft blush dusted his cheeks, watching as the Chiss started into the living room. Eli took a moment, putting away the picnic basket, washing the dishes that were used before pulling out two wine glasses. Stella Rosa Black was poured and both glasses were carried into the other room. He settled both glasses on the coffee table, seeing Thrawn still kneeling by the fireplace._

_He found the window. The rain was falling. Eli took a deep breath, eyes sliding shut as he listened. He loved the rain. It was one of those things he was always so torn about. Rain meant VFR flying was difficult, but sunny and perfect flying weather meant no rain. His two favorite things absolutely contradicted each other._

_He leaned back against the mass behind him, deep blue arms finding their way around his waist. “Hey,” he breathed, reaching up to wrap an arm around his neck._

_They settled on the couch, drinks in hand as they spoke to each other, conversations hushed, the only lighting coming from the fireplace, the sound of the rain adding to the serenity of the moment._

_The night continued, and the two shifted from wine to reading._

_Eli hummed, fixing his legs over the top of Thrawn’s thighs, relaxing on the couch in his living room. He fixed his arm behind his head, book resting open against his chest, gaze focusing on the blue humanoid’s face. The way his brow furrowed in focus as he read the pages in front of him, pointer finger running up and down the side of the book. The way his gaze flitted back and forth, line by line, page by page. He absorbed everything. Always. His favorite was the man’s lower lip. It was clear when Thrawn didn’t understand something. He’d chew on his lower lip, brow furrowing further before he’d turn his head to Eli, eyes following a moment later. He’d ask what it meant, and then he’d return to his reading._

_Today, the book was none other than Eli’s manual for his Citabria. A small manual he’d purchased nearly fifteen years before when he’d first started to fly. The Chiss had insisted on reading it through._

_Speaking of…._

_He was biting his lip._

_“I do not understand,” he turned to Eli, a frown, almost a pout, finding its way onto his lips. He searched Eli’s face. “What is funny?”_

_“Nothing, Darlin’,” Eli chuckled, moving his legs a little closer to the Chiss’ stomach. “What’s your question?”_

_Red eyes narrowed. Right…. “How is your...airplane...not made of metal?”_

_He hummed, using his free hand to tilt the manual so he could see it. “Lemme see...” he started, eyes skimming the paragraph, reading aloud. He found Thrawn’s gaze. “I mean, the frame is metal. It’s jus’ covered in fabric.”_

_His brow furrowed further. “Explain,” The idea that there was something that flew, that_ Eli _flew, that wasn’t surrounded by metal like a normal ship seemed completely absurd. And unsafe._

_Eli bit his lip while he thought. “It’s a truss airframe. It’s rigid, and has lots of...ah, longerons I believe is the term.”_

_The confusion on Thrawn’s face didn’t go unnoticed. “Okay, y’know the...? ...Never mind. Here,” he reached for his phone on the coffee table, searching for a picture of an original plane. “See? These are some of the first airplanes built. There’s lots of ‘x’ shapes? Between the two wings? It’s like that, but inside the body of the plane instead. The fuselage,” he waited for Thrawn to finish studying the pictures before pulling up an uncovered fuselage of a Citabria, “it’s the same idea. The fabric is jus' there to make it more aerodynamic. It doesn’ really help support the structure too much.”_

_“Your covering does not affect the structure at all?” He pinched his fingers together over the screen, zooming in to see the truss better._

_“Not really, no,” Eli shook his head, reaching again for the TV remote, turning it off. It’s not like they’d been watching it anyways. It had been more of a background noise. “I went flyin’ a few years ago, an’ I was out by the coast,” he settled his arm across his eyes, a small smile finding its way onto his lips when he felt Thrawn’s cool hand against his thigh._

_“I tied the plane down at a small airport, an’ I walked to go get lunch. When I came back, there was a hole in the back of my plane,” Eli relaxed under his touch, enjoying the soothing circles his thumb traced. “A seagull dropped a shell from its mouth, an’ it broke through the fabric. She still flew jus’ fine though. No damage to the structure.”_

_Thrawn looked doubtful, but he nodded regardless. “I see.”_

_Eli pushed himself into a sitting position, leaving his legs as they were. “Trust me. It’s jus’ a different design than your fancy spaceships,” he smiled slightly, brushing his fingers through the hair just above the Chiss’ ear. “They built planes like that for years. Mine’s from the seventies. An’ I’ve been flyin’ it long enough to know that the design works.”_

_“I trust you,” red eyes slid shut from the touch._

* * *

Eli woke, rubbing his eyes tiredly as he pushed himself up to sit, blanket falling from his bare shoulders. The human had removed the top half of the suit earlier in the evening to allow Bentley to treat his back properly. “...Thrawn?” he mumbled, dragging his fingers through his rather unruly hair. The dream…. He gave a soft sigh. That seemed like ages ago at this point. 

Where’d he go? The Chiss was no longer curled up with him, instead, he’d woken alone on a couch in his hangar loft, a quick sweep of the area showed Bentley still asleep on his second couch. But still no Thrawn. 

Worry was quick to rise. He stood, shivering slightly from the chill in the hangar. Thrawn’s ship was still inside, his Citabria having been pushed and stored out of the way for the time being. They’d been right in assuming nobody would guard his home, as nobody expected them to return there once escaping. They’d opted to stay in the hangar instead of Eli’s home, wanting the ability to escape quickly if the need arose. Of course, they needed to leave in general, but there were still repairs that needed to be done. Speaking of...a soft red glow caught the corner of his eye. Wrapping his arms around himself to conserve his heat, he started down the steps.

“Thrawn? What’re you doin’ awake?” he slowly lowered himself to sit beside the Chiss on the floor, watching as he fiddled with a piece of his ship, a tool - an orange handled tool - in his right hand. 

He smiled at the carefully wrapped piece. The color had obviously been specifically chosen and the tool prepared with care…. 

Eli focused on the actual part next. How Thrawn’s ship worked was way beyond Eli’s knowledge of aviation, and honestly, he wasn’t even sure what was in the man’s hand, let alone that there was something wrong with it that needed fixing.

“I thought I might work on repairs since I could not sleep,” he murmured, not looking up from his work but still letting his bicep lean up against Eli’s. “I hope the moonlight did not wake you.”

He shook his head before settling his cheek against Thrawn’s shoulder. “No, it didn’ wake me. You didn’ wake me,” he yawned, eyes watching his hands work. The deep blue of his fingers beside the orange of the tools was a nice contrast, he noticed. He was starting to understand why the man liked the color so much. “Are you okay?”

Thrawn stayed quiet, trying to decide on how to answer. On one hand, he was glad to be free of their captors. He was glad Eli was safe, and he was more than glad that Eli wanted to stay with him. But at what cost? Taking the human from his home? His planet? His friends who had very clearly become his family…. He let out a slow sigh. “You are certain you want to depart with me?”

Eli took one of his hands in his own, settling the tool beside them on the ground. “I’m not gonna lie, I’m a little freaked out about all of it,” he played with the Chiss’ cerulean fingers to occupy his hands. 

“You would prefer to stay, then,” it wasn’t a question. 

“No,” Eli looked up at him, finding his eyes. “No, Thrawn, I...I am certain that I wanna be with you. The idea of being here on this earth while you’re out fightin' some galactic space war?” His brow furrowed. “I don’ want that. I love you. I want to come with you. I wanna help and protect you.”

“But you would be leaving your home. Your people,” his brow furrowed. 

Eli shook his head. “I’ve seen too much. The suits know that. They’ll be after me now, even after you leave,” he frowned. “Besides, you _are_ my home now.”

Thrawn hesitated before dipping his head down to catch Eli’s lips in a kiss. 

Eli chuckled once they pulled back for a breath. “What was that for?”

“I love you,” Thrawn fixed Eli’s hair out of his dark eyes, his own eyes soft. “I love you very much, _Ch'eo Ch'acah_.” 

He hummed, reaching to wrap an arm around his neck, fingers tangling in his hair. “You still haven’t told me what that means, Darlin’.”

Thrawn simply pressed a kiss to his cheek, a soft chuckle escaping. “I know,” he wrapped an arm around his waist, bringing him into his lap. He was careful of his bandaged chest, properly treated thanks to Bentley as well. “Has Bentley been able to contact Asher yet?” 

The subject change didn’t go unnoticed, but he let it slide. “No, not yet. He’s gettin’ more worried. Ash won’ answer his phone,” he curled in his arms, careful of his injuries. 

“Have you tried from your phone?” he rubbed his arm slowly. 

“No. I didn’ get my cell back from the suits. But...I mean, if he won’ answer Bentley’s calls, why would he answer mine?” Eli’s brow furrowed, looking up toward his loft. “You don’ think the suits have ‘im, do you?”

Thrawn nodded. “Unfortunately, I fear that may be exactly what has happened. Asher first betrayed our trust,” he explained, “and then he became an unwilling asset to the agents. A way to draw us back in, if you will.”

Eli frowned in realization. “Using Ash to get us to come back,” he tsked in annoyance, clenching his jaw. “We have to find a different way to get ‘im back then. I’m not givin’ you up. They won’ hurt you again.”

Thrawn nodded, rubbing a little self-consciously at the bandage around his neck. “I am in agreement with you, based on previous events we have experienced. I do have a few ideas.”

“...Tomorrow,” Eli wiggled from his arms, pushing himself up to stand. “Up. C’mon. Bed. We’re gonna sleep ‘til morning. C’mon,” he offered his hands. 

“Eli, there’s work to be done,” he protested, but took his hands anyways, grimacing from the twinge of pain he felt as he stood. 

He shook his head. “No, we can work more tomorrow. We can’t do anything well unless we sleep. So come on,” he led him up the stairs toward the couch again. 

Thrawn sighed softly but obliged, stretching out on the couch first before opening his arms to the human. Once he was laying down, he pulled him close, shifting until he was comfortable. “Better?”

“Mm,” Eli agreed, burying his nose in his shoulder, eyes sliding shut. He kept one arm wrapped loosely around his neck. “Much.”

The soft chuckle rumbled in Thrawn’s chest, warming Eli further. 

“I love you, Darlin’,” he spoke to the Chiss, a small kiss finding its way to his jaw. “Get to sleep. I know you need it too.”

“I will do my best,” Thrawn hummed, nuzzling his temple before pressing a kiss to the shell of his ear. “I love you too. Goodnight.”

* * *

The morning came around much too early for Eli’s liking, the three sitting on the floor of his loft, munching on the only easy to prepare food that hadn't expired in his home. The breakfast consisted of a few granola bars and a couple of bottles of water. “You sure you’ll be okay here?” Eli looked between Thrawn and Bentley. “I won’ be gone long. Have to go to the bar to talk to Ms. Faro. Gonna get us some food too.”

Bentley nodded. “We’ll be fine, Eli,” he murmured, unscrewing the cap of his water bottle. “I’ll help Thrawn the best I can with the ship repairs. You just make sure you come back safely,” the man looked exhausted. 

“I will. Don’ worry,” he murmured, pushing himself to his knees. “...We’re gonna find ‘im,” he nudged his cheek. 

“Don’t know that. You don’t know that,” he batted his hand away not unkindly, wrapping his arms around himself. 

Eli sighed, pushing himself up to stand, straightening his Journey hoodie, pulling the hood up to cover his ears. He was glad to be back in jeans and a sweatshirt. He settled a hand on Bentley’s shoulder, giving it a squeeze. “We’ll find ‘im,” he repeated softly. “I’ll be back real soon,” he bent over at the waist, pressing a chaste kiss to Thrawn’s lips. “I love you, Darlin’.”

Thrawn hummed, settling his hand on the side of Eli’s neck, brushing his thumb over his cheek. “I love you too, _Ch’eo_. Be careful. Tell Ms. Faro I say hello.”

Eli chuckled, leaning into his touch. “I will,” he settled his hand over the Chiss’ cool fingers, eyes sliding shut for a moment. “I’ll be back,” he settled another kiss on his lips and then a third kiss on his cheek before he stood properly, heading down the steps and out of the hangar.

“We will find your Asher,” Thrawn murmured, fixing his own Def Leppard sweatshirt as he stood, tucking one hand into his jean pocket. He offered his other hand to the man on the floor. “Do not worry so much.”

The pilot hesitated, taking his hand. “I’m just scared,” he stood, rubbing his fingers through his hair. “Asher is always getting himself into trouble, and now all of this with the suits…,” he shook his head. “I just...I don’t even know if he’s okay.”

Thrawn nodded. “Eli will find out,” he turned, starting for his ship. “We have decided on a few possible courses of action once Asher’s position has been determined.”

“What do you mean?” his brow furrowed as he followed after him. “How is Eli finding out?”

“A phone call,” he answered simply, lifting the tool he’d discarded the night before. “Are you familiar with the basic fundamentals of aircraft maintenance?”

Bentley hesitated, wanting to push the Chiss further on the subject. “I...yeah,” he sighed, sagging a bit.

Thrawn nodded. “Good. Come. There is much to do. Let us begin.”


	8. An Orange-less Chapter (Because I didn't plan ahead...sorry)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Sunday! Here's chapter 8. I started writing and didn't think about my orange theme until after...figured it was better not to force it lol.
> 
> Thanks, all, for sticking with me. We're almost at the end of this one!
> 
> As always, enjoy.

“Ma’am, I’m okay,” Eli hugged the woman gently, feeling rather short beside her. “Really, Thrawn an’ I are both okay.” He worked on pulling back slowly, trying to avoid aggravating his bandaged chest and back even further. “I’m jus’ sorry it took us so long to get out.”

Faro wiped her eyes, sniffling as she leaned back against the counter in her bar. She’d kicked out the morning crowd, closing up shop the moment she caught sight of the younger man. “You’re telling me that you and Thrawn have been held captive in a secret government base for three weeks? A-and that you both were tortured for information?”

Eli gave a slight nod, perching himself on the edge of a table, tucking his hands into the front pockets of his hoodie. “Yeah. I mean, Thrawn got the most of it, but he’s okay. Healin’. I’m jus’ a little bruised. We were able to get Bentley out too. He’s okay too. Mainly hungry.” 

His brow furrowed. “Thrawn an’ I are still working on gettin’ Ash out. Not really sure where he’s at right now.” Eli bit his lower lip at the thought, bouncing his knee. “But, we’ll figure it out.” He brought his gaze back up to the woman. She had become almost like a motherly figure to him. “I just...I came to say goodbye.”

“Goodbye?” Faro nudged off of the counter, taking a step closer to him. “What do you mean goodbye? You just got back.”

“I know,” he whispered, giving a weak smile, reaching out to offer her his hand. 

She took it.

He held onto the woman, making sure he held her gaze just as firmly. “I have to leave. We both know this. It’s not safe for me an’ Thrawn here anymore. As it is, we’ve probably already been here too long. He’s back at my hangar workin’ on his ship with Bentley’s help. The suits might already be on our trail again.” 

Eli let out a slow sigh, pushing his hood back and brushing his fingers through his hair in a single motion. “Thrawn has to get back to his people. He’s already been gone too long. He’s invited me to go with ‘im.”

“And…” The question was caught in her throat, but the content was obvious.

“I said yes,” he whispered, the tears bubbling up before he could stop them. “Ma’am, I _love_ him. I-I jus’...I have to. I know it’s the right thing to do, and...and I’ll be taken care of. We’ve already talked about me joinin’ his military and things, I jus’-”

Eli shut his eyes tightly, wrapping his arms around Karyn as she hugged him close. 

Faro had no way of stopping her own soft sob. “Darn you, Eli Vanto,” she laughed as best she could through her tears, fisting her hands in his hoodie. “You be careful. You stay alive, you hear me?”

“I hear you,” he whispered, not in any hurry to pull away. “I’ll be careful. I’ll stay alive. Maybe I can even come back and visit.”

“Okay,” she breathed, tightening her arms around him before letting him go. “I-I’ve watched you grow up. Took care of you a lot. Gave you advice. Raised you. I...I’m proud of you, Eli. You’re my son.”

His eyes softened, and he ducked his head, ears burning a bright red. “Thank you, Ma’am. Honestly, that means a whole lot to me. I’m gonna keep making you proud. I promise.” He reached out for a final hug. “I gotta go now. I’m sorry.”

She shook her head, hugging him gently, leaving a kiss on his cheek as he pulled back. “I’m going to miss you, Eli Vanto. I’ll miss Thrawn too.” Her smile was fond. “You two be careful.”

Eli nodded. “We will be. We’ll miss you too. ...Goodbye, Ma’am.” Eli gave a final wave, leaving the bar he’d called home for the longest time. With a soft sigh, he started for the payphone outside, stepping into the box to make his call. Asher’s phone. He knew the number by heart.

The veteran held the phone to his ear, listening to it ring. 

“I was wondering when the three of you would try a new number,” Santez answered the phone, perching himself on the edge of the table in his interrogation room. 

Eli shut his eyes, leaning his head against the side of the booth. “Where is he?”

The suit chuckled, shaking his head. “That’s not how this works, Commander Vanto. Captain Asher Langston belongs to me now.” He made eye contact with the rather angry looking pilot.

“I want to talk to him,” he murmured, refusing to be provoked.

“Certainly,” Santez answered, settling the phone against Asher’s ear.

Asher glanced up at the agent before he shifted his shoulder to correct the position of the phone. “Eli?” 

He sighed in relief at the sound of his voice. “Yeah, it’s me. Where are you? Are you alright?”

Asher hesitated. “I’m fine. Tied to a chair, but I’m fine. ...Bentley? He’s okay?”

“Yeah. He’s fine, don’ worry. He misses you lots.”

“I bet.” Asher’s smile was weak. The man frowned when the phone was pulled away from him again. “Don’t do what he says, Vanto! Don’t listen to him!” he yelled, hoping the veteran heard him as the suit left the room.

“You heard his voice. You know he’s fine.” Santez ignored the outburst, fixing the phone against his ear again. “Now, here’s what I want. The three of you will return to me. I will keep the alien under lock and key. Your memory, as well as Bentley Konnley’s and Asher Langston’s memories will be wiped. You will remember nothing of the alien. Once the procedure is complete, you will be free to go.”

Eli’s scowl was cold. “No. You can’t have ‘im. You can’t have our memories.” He took a moment to push another quarter into the machine. “He doesn’t belong there. He has a home. A family. People he belongs with, and it’s not here.”

“So there are others…” he murmured thoughtfully, stepping into his office, finding his map of the stars on the wall. “Do you know where?”

“Even if I did know, I wouldn’t tell you,” Eli growled. “What? You think he was all alone out there? Course there are others, but you’ll never find them.”

The agent simply chuckled. “What do you propose we do then, Commander Vanto? I’d like to see eye to eye. Wouldn’t you? You would like to survive, yes?”

The veteran let out a slow sigh. “...I can get you the alien. You can ‘ave him, but I want my memories, and I want Bentley and Asher to be untouched. A trade. Asher and our memories for the alien.”

“Done. When?”

“Two days,” he murmured. 

Santez nodded. “You’ll want neutral ground, I’m assuming?”

“Yes. The desert. Twelve miles north from your compound.” Eli checked his watch out of habit. “Eleven pm’ll do. Asher, he can walk? He’s not hurt?”

“He’ll be able to walk. Good speaking to you, Commander,” he murmured, sitting down behind his desk, lifting his legs up to rest on the smooth surface. Santez glanced at his screen, ending the call. 

Eli slowly settled the phone on its hook, a shaky breath escaping. It was done then. The plan was moving forward and set into motion. The man started for his car, unlocking the door. Food… That was the next step. He could get a few perishables, as they could eat a warm meal today and tomorrow… 

Of course, they still needed to keep an eye out for the suits, but, if anything, it sounded as if they’d be left alone until their meeting time. As long as Santez didn’t try to get any ideas about betraying them. Eli didn’t doubt that as a possibility. 

At least the food store was uneventful, and the drive was quiet. Eli returned home by nearly half past twelve. “Thrawn? Bentley?” Eli nudged open the hangar doors, bags in hands. 

“ _Ch’eo_ ,” the Chiss greeted from...beneath? Huh, from beneath the spacecraft, Bentley nearby and offering him tools. “You were successful?” He carefully maneuvered away from the craft, sitting up, legs bent, and arms settled across his knees. He was still dressed in a pair of dark gray jeans, sleeves of his Def Leppard hoodie pushed up to his elbows. His crimson eyes found his partner.

Eli had to admit that _that_ was a very hot position. The bit of dirt and grime on his hands and cheeks and his tousled hair didn’t help the situation any. It only made the man more attractive. “Hey…” he trailed off, eyes still taking in the image.

Bentley snorted. “Why don’t you just take a picture to drool over later?” He teased, giving Eli a smile. He was feeling considerably better than he had that morning. 

Thrawn tilted his head, not quite understanding. “ _Ch’eo_?”

“Shut up, Bentley.” The human cleared his throat in embarrassment, looking away. “I’ll head to the kitchen. Cook us something to eat. Spoke to Santez too. Gonna get Asher back in two days through a trade.”

Thrawn hummed in understanding, pushing himself up to his feet, eyes watching the man. “Come.”

Eli looked back, brow furrowing. “What is it?”

He offered the human a hand, but said nothing.

He hesitated, settling the bags on the floor before stepping forward, sliding his hand into Thrawn’s palm, tilting his head back just enough to meet his gaze. 

“ _Batahn ver_ ,” he murmured, free hand coming up to cup his cheek, thumb rubbing over his ear. “Gorgeous man,” he repeated in Basic, leaning forward to nudge his head to the side, settling his forehead against Eli’s temple, nose resting against his ear in a rather intimate gesture for the Chiss. It was reserved for loved ones only. Partners. Someone he or she could see as a potential mate. A forever-mate. As for a Chiss, a mate was eternal.

Eli whimpered softly, recognizing the motion, dark eyes sliding shut. “Thrawn…” he breathed. The Chiss had explained to him before what the movement meant, but he’d never personally experienced it from the man. 

He chuckled softly, holding the position a moment longer before he pulled back, plopping a kiss on his lips. “I love you, _Ch’eo_. I told you. _Ch’ah ch’acah vah_.”

Eli hummed, the blush only darkening as he enjoyed another kiss. “I love you too. So very much,” he whispered, snaking his arms up around his neck, leaving his forehead to rest against the Chiss’. He liked the way the cool hands trailed down to settle on his hips. “I’m sorry. I’m distractin’ you from your repairs.” He made no move to pull away, fingers tangling in his hair instead. 

“We will spend much time on this later,” Thrawn promised, giving a gentle nip to his bottom lip before slowly stepping back. He chuckled at the soft whine. “Later.”

“You’re the one who called me over.” Eli complained, but reached for his discarded bags. “I’ll have lunch ready soon. How’s the progress going? Should you really be doing that with your ribs broken?”

Bentley was watching the two, amusement in his eyes. Thrawn waved away the comment about his ribs with a quick ‘I am fine’. The two really loved each other. That much he could see. “Thrawn thinks we can be finished by tonight.”

He nodded. “Good, that gives us time to prepare for the trade.”

“What trade?” Bentley asked Thrawn once his partner had started out of the hangar and into the home. “You aren’t seriously going back to them, are you?”

Thrawn glanced at him before laying down on his back, scooting his way back beneath the ship. “No. I will not be returning myself to them. Eli and I have devised an alternative plan that is masked by the idea that we will be making a trade with them.”

He sat near the tools, ready to hand over what he needed. “What’s the real plan then?”

The Chiss was quiet for a moment. “Hand me the one on your left, please… Thank you.” He knew Eli trusted the human, but he also knew he’d trusted Asher in the beginning too. Not to mention that this _was_ the pilot that shot his ship down in the first place. The thought made him bristle. “I would prefer not to disclose too many details at this time.” His voice wasn’t exactly cold…

“The hell is that supposed to mean?” Bentley’s brow furrowed. “I’m the one who got you outta that damn place, and now you can’t _disclose_ information on your fuckin' brilliant idea?” 

“It involves technology from my home. Skills that belong to my people and not this world,” Thrawn answered easily. “That is all I can say.”

He tsked, pushing himself to stand. “You’re a right bastard. That’s what you are. An alien bastard who’s taking Eli away from his home and causing innocent people like me and Asher a lot of trouble. The hell did you even come here for?” He started for the hangar doors when he received nothing but silence from the Chiss. “Fix your own damn ship.”

Thrawn grimaced, listening to the thud of the doors sliding shut. Internal fighting was never ideal. He let out a sigh, popping open an electrical panel, working on refocusing his mind for the time being. 

In reality, he was actually almost finished. Most of the body work had been fixed, engines and shields repaired, cloaking as good as new, Hyperdrive active and usable. All that was left was a bit of rewiring. Easy. 

He grumbled to himself, reaching a bit blindly for a pair of pliers, finding them on the third try. Having someone handing him tools really had been useful—

“Darlin’? I’ve got lunch.” His partner broke through his thoughts. 

“Coming,” he murmured, setting down his tools and working his way from his spot on the floor again, dusting himself off as he stood. He used the small sink by the shelf of spare parts, washing his hands. “Is Bentley still outside?” He glanced over his shoulder, seeing Eli on the ground near the opening in the doors. 

Eli nodded, taking a bite of mac n cheese into his mouth. “What’d you do to him? He’s pissed.”

Thrawn frowned. “What did I do? What makes you think that _I_ had something to do with it, _Ch’eo_?”

Eli gave him an unimpressed look. 

“I refused to give details about our plan and the technology from my home,” he gave a slight shrug, taking a seat on the ground in front of him. 

“Thrawn…” he sighed, offering him his bowl. “You can trust Bentley. He’s done nothing but help us.”

He shook his head, shifting his hold on the bowl and taking a bite of the mac n cheese into his mouth. His crimson eyes flashed as he swallowed. “You may trust him, but I do not. I trust one human on this Earth with knowledge of me and my people and my home. One. It is not Bentley.”

He supposed he should’ve felt good that the blue-skinned alien in front of him trusted him over every single person on Earth. The more he thought about it, the more he recognized why he hadn’t opened up to Bentley. Thrawn hadn’t even opened up to Eli right away, only giving pieces of information on rare occasions. 

He didn’t blame him. He understood. 

“It’s okay,” he murmured, putting his bowl on the ground, resting a hand over his knee. “I get it. Honestly, I do.”

“I apologize for all of the trouble I have caused you.” Thrawn avoided his gaze, not moving away from Eli, but not acknowledging the gentle pressure either. He set down his own bowl in front of him, hands laying limply in his lap.

Eli frowned, looking up at him. “Hey...yeah, these last few weeks have been a bit of trouble, sure, but Darlin’, we had a lot of good months together. Quiet months.” He settled his fingers carefully against his jaw, brushing his thumb over his blue skin. 

He clenched his jaw beneath the touch, but he didn’t pull away. “I will still apologize. I am...taking you from your home and causing innocents too much trouble.” Bentley’s words tasted foul in his mouth. 

“Is that what he tol’ you?” His brow furrowed. “What Bentley said? Because none of this was your fault. They shot you down. They hunted you. They _tortured_ you for information. Thrawn, you deserve to go home to your people. This isn’ your fault. Besides, he doesn’ know you like I do. You aren’ takin’ me anywhere. I am _choosing_ to go with you.”

“I appreciate you trying to better my feelings for me, but—” His breath caught in his throat, crimson eyes widening almost in disbelief. Eli had knelt down beside him, fingers still against his jaw, and had settled his forehead against his temple. Just as he had to the human. He knew the significance, he knew the _meaning_ , and he had still done it.

Thrawn shut his eyes tightly, letting out a slow breath. Eli loved him. Eli could see him as a potential partner, as his _forever-mate_.

Eli’s eyes slid shut as he brushed the tip of his nose against Thrawn’s ear, hand moving to settle on his shoulder, fingers curling in the fabric of his jacket. “If I’d known that’d shut you up, I’d have done it five minutes ago,” he teased gently.

“Do you mean it?” Thrawn ignored the comment, staying perfectly still, fisting and un-fisting his hands in his lap. “Eli, do you mean it?” He had to know.

“I do.”


	9. An Orange Memory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally finished Alliances and started reading Treason! 
> 
> Here's chapter 9.
> 
> Enjoy...

“Okay...you’re sure this’ll work?” Eli tugged gently on the ropes tied around Thrawn’s wrists, moving to settle his fingers over the deep blue hands. “Feel okay? Not too tight?”

The Chiss nodded, brushing his thumb against the side of Eli’s pointer finger. “I feel fine. Do not worry,” he murmured, leaning his head down enough to settle a kiss to his cheek. “It will work.” He carefully took a seat in the back of Eli’s car, moving across the bench to give the veteran room to sit beside him. 

They were only a few miles out from the meeting spot, Thrawn’s ship cloaked and waiting for their needed escape. He shifted the capsule in his mouth, settling it back near his molar. Inside the capsule was the device to send him back to the ship. It worked on a microscopic molecular level. “It’s designed to send me directly to my ship. It can be used only once,” he explained again, pressing his arm against Eli’s as Bentley started to drive. “I’ll wait until you, Bentley and Asher are far enough away before using it. I made sure the system is functioning properly. There should be no issues.”

He gave a tiny nod. “I’m jus’ a little worried is all,” Eli whispered, keeping one hand over both of Thrawn’s blue ones. He made a small noise as the obvious meeting zone came into view. “Please, be careful. Don’ make them angry at you.” He nudged his chin toward him, pressing a gentle kiss to his lips. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” He murmured, leaning closer once the man pulled back, wanting another kiss. “I will see you very soon, _Ch’eo_.” 

Eli nodded, letting out a slow deep breath, resting his head against his shoulder for a moment. “Okay, let’s go.” He pushed the door open, standing from the car, the desert’s heat hitting him immediately, despite the late hour of the evening. “C’mere,” he mumbled, taking a hold of Thrawn’s bicep, helping him stand from the car, and continuing to hold onto him as they faced the suits. 

The human met Agent Santez’s gaze from across the stretch of floodlit land, lifting the burner from his pocket, dialing Asher’s phone number. “Where is he?” he spoke calmly, watching as the suit held Asher’s phone to his ear. 

Santez eyed the small group carefully before motioning for a dark SUV to open the back door. A suit dragged the pilot out of the car, holding him firmly on his feet. “Don’t worry. We plan on keeping our end of the deal. I’m glad to see you kept yours. I’m surprised it let you tie it up.”

Eli glanced up at Thrawn, noting the way his crimson eyes traveled over the sea of suits, analyzing their current situation. “ _He_ doesn’ want anybody to be hurt on his behalf. He understands the circumstances. Asher and our memories for ‘imself. He agreed.” He emphasized the alien’s gender, refusing to call him an it. 

“Understandable.” Santez tilted his head. “Alright, then. An even trade. Send it forward, nice and easy.” He took a moment to cut Asher free of the zip tie around his wrists.

“At the same time.” Eli waited for the agent’s nod before settling his hand briefly on Thrawn’s lower back, fisting his hand in the black tank top, hesitating. He didn’t want to release him. He met the crimson gaze, biting his lower lip, fingers slowly uncurling. “Here he comes,” he murmured, letting his hand fall back to his side, watching helplessly as Thrawn started toward his captors, Asher being shoved in their direction in return.

Bentley took a tiny step forward, shifting on his feet in anticipation. Seven months. It had been seven months since he’d last seen the man. He held his position, watching as Thrawn and Asher passed in the middle, making brief eye contact with each other. He was thirty feet away. Twenty five. Twenty. The youngest of the three pilots couldn’t wait any longer as he broke into a run, throwing his arms around Asher’s shoulders and nearly sending both of them to the ground as he sobbed. “Ash!”

“Bentley…” Asher breathed, arms tightening around his slim waist, burying his face in the crook of his neck. “Hey, I’m here. I’m so sorry. Please, I’m so sorry.” He brought a hand up to tangle in his blond hair. “Are you okay?” He pulled back just enough to be able to see his face, worry dominating his features.

“I’m okay.” He offered a watery smile, meeting his gaze, a half sob half laugh escaping. “I-I missed you. I missed you so much.” He settled his forehead against Asher’s, shutting his eyes tightly for a moment. He whimpered when the older pilot found his lips, kissing him with a needy urgency. 

Eli smiled softly, tucking his free hand into his pocket, focusing on the reunion between the two a moment longer, eyes searching for the blue humanoid again. He bit his lip, watching as Thrawn was forced to his knees in the sand, gray jeans staining with desert dirt. “He’s cooperatin’, Santez. You ‘ave no reason to hurt ‘im.” The hand in his pocket curled into a tight fist. 

“I’ll do what I want with _it_ ,” he retorted, turning and bringing his knee up to connect with Thrawn’s jaw, smirking as he went down hard on his side, landing a hard kick to his gut. Thrawn curled, bringing his arms down to protect his middle, a soft snarl escaping his lips. “Now go. Leave before I change my mind, Commander Vanto.” He hung up Asher’s phone, offering it to a suit to destroy, pulling a tranquilizer gun from beneath his blazer, snapping off a shot at the alien, observing how it fought it before the alien fell unconscious. “Load it into the car.”

His breathing hitched and he stepped forward, stopping only when he felt Asher’s hand on his shoulder, threatening restraint. “Thrawn…no…” his voice was barely more than a whimper. He’d only just got him back. His everything. His _forever-mate_. He couldn’t lose him again. He _couldn’t_.

Bentley reached for his arm; Asher on his left and Bentley on his right. “No. Eli, no. We have to go. Let ‘im go. He’ll be fine.” He tugged, trying to get him moving. “C’mon. We have to go.” It took both men to pull Eli to the car, working hard to pull his gaze from the alien on the ground, sitting him down in the backseat of the car. 

“Hey. Hey, look at me.” Bentley took his hands tightly. “Eli, look.” He waited until the veteran dragged his gaze over to Bentley’s, real fear filling his dark eyes. “He’s gonna be okay. He has a plan, remember? He’s gonna meet us on the ship.”

Eli was wide eyed, heart racing. “They hurt ‘im. Bentley, you saw. They hurt ‘im. They’re jus’ gonna hurt ‘im more.” He moved to get up, scowling as he was pushed back in the seat, Bentley climbing into the car and shutting the door behind him. “Move, dammit!”

“Asher, drive that way,” he murmured, pointing in the general direction of the hidden ship, waiting until the car was moving before focusing on Eli again, taking a hold of his biceps. “Eli, please. Relax. You can’t help him right now. None of us can. The best we can do is just stick to the plan and get to the ship.”

Eli swallowed his tears, shutting his eyes tightly for a moment, gripping Bentley’s arms. “You’re right…” he breathed, shaking his head as if to clear it. “No, you’re right. This is the...the best way to help him. Stick to the plan. Trust him.” He met his gaze. 

He carefully pulled him into a hug. “He’ll be okay. You’ll see him soon. Promise,” Bentley soothed, rubbing his back slowly. “He’s a tough one.”

The veteran half laughed half sobbed. “Yeah...yeah, he is.” He fisted his hands in Bentley’s shirt, sniffling as he hooked his chin over his shoulder. “Thank you,” he whispered. “Don’ know if I coulda done this on my own.”

“You couldn’t have.” He grinned, pulling back to look at him. “But that’s what I’m for. ‘S okay.” Bentley nudged him gently, turning to lean forward over the center console. “Right there, Ash. Stop by the cave.” He pointed out the hiding spot. 

“There’s nothing there?” Asher glanced back at his boyfriend, brow furrowing as he did as he was told, driving toward the cave. 

Eli rubbed at his eyes. “The ship is just cloaked. Drive inside, but keep as close to the edge as possible. Thrawn…” The name. _His_ name. He clenched his jaw, forcing the worry away. “Thrawn programmed his ship to unlock with my handprint in addition to his. I can get us inside.”

Asher glanced at Eli skeptically through the mirror. “If you say so.”

Bentley settled a hand over Asher’s bicep, rubbing his thumb slowly over his smooth skin. “I missed you,” he mumbled, settling a small kiss to his shoulder. “You look gorgeous as I remember.”

Asher chuckled, heading into the mouth of the cave, staying near the left edge like Eli had instructed. “I missed you too. Believe me.” He stopped the car in the shadows of the cave, standing from the car, and pulling open the back door. He offered his hand to Bentley, helping him out of the backseat, a small smile on his lips, shifting them out of Eli’s way as he stood without their help. 

“He knows what he’s doing?” He asked softly, wrapping his arms around the youngest pilot, leaning back against the side of the car. Asher glanced down at him. He just wanted to hold him.

Bentley nodded, leaning back against his chest, reaching back with an arm to wrap around his neck. “He trusts Thrawn, and Thrawn trusts him. It was...sort of strange to see. Other than the fact that he’s big and blue, he acts like a human.” His fingers found his hair. 

Asher settled his chin on his shoulder, pressing a kiss to his jaw, arms tightening around his waist. He grinned at the small noise he received. “I think he’s weird. I met him once on Halloween, but he did manage to get Eli into an orange costume and out of his jeans and sweatshirts.”

“ _Seriously_?” He asked in disbelief, turning his head to look at Asher properly. “He got Eli to dress up for Halloween?” He shook his head slightly. “Well damn.” He grinned. “The last time we managed that was what, never?”

“Mhm,” he hummed in agreement, tilting his head as Eli seemingly placed his hand against open air, other hand settled over his chest. Had he been injured? “I don’ think Eli’s dressed up since back in middle school together.” His brow furrowed as the air shimmered, a ramp materializing as the ship was opened. 

“Come on, you two. It’s safer inside.” Eli glanced over his shoulder toward the couple before heading up the ramp himself. He waited for the two to head inside, placing his hand on the release to seal the ship, heading to the cockpit to make sure they remained cloaked. 

He stopped, finding a small photo that had been pinned to the panel with an orange push pin. Tears formed. It was him and Thrawn on their three month anniversary, having spent the day near the lake in his backyard. He carefully took the photo in his hand, holding onto it like a lifeline. Eli had been wearing Thrawn’s gaudy orange hoodie, Thrawn himself wearing a simple gray T-shirt. He sniffled. That damn color. Thrawn was all he thought of when he saw anything orange anymore. 

Eli shut his eyes, taking a slow deep breath. He wouldn’t cry. He looked away, keeping the photo with him as he started back for the others. “Okay. All that’s left is just to wait.” 

The two nodded, settling comfortably on top of a rounded couch, speaking softly to one another, catching up on the last seven months. 

The veteran let them be. He let out a slow sigh, rubbing at his eyes as he sat in a separate seat, leaning forward against his thighs. All of this was almost over. He was just ready to leave. 

But, then came the unknown of his life with the Chiss. From his understanding, even though there were other humans that existed on other planets, it seemed he would be the only human to live among the Chiss on Csilla. The only human in their military. The only one who _didn’t_ speak their language. Thrawn seemed to believe he could do it. And maybe he could. That didn’t make him any less afraid. 

Eli glanced at the raised circular plate near the back of the ship, glancing at his watch next. Time was passing.

 _Where was he?_

Late evening faded to night, and night started into early morning. Eli let out a slow sigh, pushing himself to his feet to pace the small space, glancing at his brothers. Bentley was curled close to Asher’s side. Both were sleeping. He smiled weakly, pulling a folded blanket from the table, shaking it out and laying it over the two. 

_“Ch'eo…”_

Eli turned, eyes growing wide as the soaking wet Chiss stumbled from the plate and collapsed to the floor.


	10. An Orange Engagement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Almost done. Epilogue next...

“ _Thrawn_.” Eli dropped to his knees, barely managing to catch the Chiss’ head in his hand, not letting it hit the ground. “What the hell happened?” His hands fluttered, uncertain of where he could touch without hurting the man. 

Thrawn shut his eyes tightly, chest still heaving as he worked on calming himself down, frame still wracked with shudders. “Go.” His hand slipped up to grip Eli’s. “Go, get us into orbit.” Other than himself, Eli was the only other person that could operate his ship. Maybe not to the full extent of skill like Thrawn himself had, but the human knew the basics. He gave the human a small push to get him moving. 

“Bentley!” Eli called, pushing himself up to stand, waking the man on the couch. “Bentley, come help check on Thrawn.” He waited for the younger man to kneel beside the alien, shaking his head as he cleared the fog from his sleep out of his mind.

“Go, I got him,” he murmured, settling his hand on Thrawn’s shoulder, glancing over to see Eli disappear into the cockpit. “Thrawn? Can you hear me?” He spoke softly, frowning as the alien worked on getting his arms beneath him, grunting with effort. 

Thrawn worked hard to sit, using Bentley’s assistance. His frame sagged as he shivered. “I am fine,” he groaned, rubbing at his face a little tiredly, settling a hand on the floor to steady himself as the ship lurched, becoming airborne. 

He took the blanket offered to him by Asher, hugging it close around his shoulders. “Thank you,” Thrawn murmured, noting the way Bentley’s gaze stayed warily on him. “I am fine,” he repeated quietly. “I am not hurt badly. Only a few bruises and my previously cracked ribs.” He clenched his jaw to keep his teeth from chattering. 

“And the water?” He reached forward, helping the alien wrap his trembling fingers in the fabric. “You’re freezing.” Bentley glanced over his shoulder as the door hissed open, Eli appearing again. 

“They hosed me down to wake me up,” Thrawn mumbled, eyes sliding shut as he curled as close as he could to Eli, the man kneeling beside him and wrapping his arms around his frame. “Water was cold.”

Eli buried his nose in Thrawn’s damp hair for a moment, finding Bentley. “Is he gonna be okay?”

Bentley nodded. “I’m no expert on Chiss biology, but if it’s just the ribs and some bruising, then he’ll be fine. Long as he gets himself warmed up.”

Thrawn’s partner nodded, rubbing an arm up and down the man’s covered bicep. “Okay, Darlin’, let’s get you into your quarters. Need to get you out of these clothes. It’ll help you warm up. Your ship is cloaked, and we’re in orbit.”

The Chiss gave a tiny nod, standing slowly with Eli’s help, leaning against him a bit heavily. “I apologize for my weight.”

“Don’ be sorry.” Eli wrapped his arm around his waist, taking slow steps with him into the tiny bedroom. “...Thrawn? Are you okay? Really? I jus’...I saw them hurt you...I-I was ready to come after you. To...to, I don’ know, fight all the agents myself, jus’ to get you back.”

He lowered him to sit on the edge of the bunk, nudging the blanket from his shoulders to get to the man’s tank top. He met Thrawn’s crimson gaze before taking the hem of the shirt in his hands, pulling it up over his head. 

The blue humanoid wrapped his arms around himself, muscles rigid as he worked to keep from shivering more. “ _Ch’eo_ , I am fine. I promise.” He gave him the best smile he could manage. “I am, however, _freezing_.” He breathed out a laugh, helping him remove his pants and underwear as best he could. 

“I never thought I’d hear _you_ of all people tell me you were cold.” Eli chuckled, using the blanket to help dry the alien, rubbing the fabric down his frame, grinning as the crimson eyes slid shut. 

“You were not the one doused in ice water,” Thrawn grumbled. 

Eli’s grin widened as he took his face in his hands, pressing a quick kiss to his forehead. “I know. Still.” He turned to the small bag of clothing they’d brought from the house. The human set the bag on the bed, pulling out underwear, a soft pair of sweats and a clean, dark blue hoodie. “Here. Up. Let me help you,” he murmured, holding up the boxers first.

Thrawn held onto Eli’s shoulders, stepping into the underwear first and then the sweats, sitting down to pull the hoodie over his head. “Thank you.” He pulled the sleeves over his hands, balling them into fists and wrapping his arms around himself again. 

“You’re welcome.” Eli helped him into a pair of socks. “You’re safe now, Darlin’, you best get some rest, okay?” He settled Thrawn’s hood over his ears, feeling his disheveled hair. Damp still, but not soaking. He shook out a clean blanket, wrapping it around the Chiss’ shoulders, leading him to lay down on his side. 

His heart ached. The proud Chiss in front of him was accepting his help and care without any fight, and to Eli, that meant he was feeling pretty damn miserable. The human sighed, shaking out a few more blankets, draping them over Thrawn’s curled frame. “Feel okay? Warmer?”

“Mm…” His small hum in agreement was all he offered, burying his nose in the blankets, crimson eyes growing heavy. 

Eli moved to shut off the light, settling a gentle hand against Thrawn’s cheek, rubbing his thumb across the icy skin. “I’m here. I promise. I’ll be right outside with the others.” He pulled back, turning toward the door but was stopped by a tight grip around the wrist. 

“Stay…” It was barely a whisper. “Please.”

“Always,” Eli murmured, waiting for him to loosen his grip, taking a moment to tuck his hand back beneath the pile of covers. He stripped down to his sweats and undershirt, lowering himself down onto the bunk, working hard to keep from jostling the Chiss. “This okay?” 

He positioned himself on his back, allowing Thrawn to settle partially against his chest, his icy feeling, deep blue hands pressed against his stomach, his own arms wrapped carefully around his shoulders. 

Eli tucked the covers beneath the Chiss’ chin, letting him nuzzle into the warmth of his neck. He couldn’t help his weak smile at the second quiet, content hum. Thrawn would be just fine, he knew. “Sleep, Darlin’,” he whispered, tracing his fingers up and down the Chiss’ back, feeling him relax further and further against him until he drifted to sleep. 

_Finally._

It was over. Thrawn was safe, and he and the Chiss were leaving soon. Eli slipped his fingers into the man’s blue-black hair, careful to keep from knocking off his hood, thumb rubbing his ear. Perhaps things would be calm for a little while. 

He and Thrawn could have time to themselves without having to worry about the government hunting the alien down. Like a weekend trip or a honeymoon. 

Eli couldn’t help but smile at the thought. If they could go to a planet, and enjoy time together without having to hide? Maybe someplace on the cooler side, as he knew, despite him freezing right now, Thrawn enjoyed the cold much more than the heat. He called it insufferable more often than not. Eli thought he was being a tad bit dramatic. 

Maybe someplace like...like Paris, but the outer space version of it. The alien version of Paris. 

_What if he didn’t like the food?_

Eli grimaced, tightening his fingers in Thrawn’s hair at the thought, relaxing his muscles after a moment. Did they have places like Paris on other planets? Thrawn had mentioned that Csilla was an ice world. Was he even able to survive there? He wasn’t a Chiss after all…

A soft sigh escaped from the man, shutting his eyes as if that would calm his racing thoughts. Honestly, he was exhausted. Maybe not physically, like Thrawn was, but the entire last few months had been a little much. 

Eli was finally able to take a moment to breathe. With the thought in mind, he settled his head against Thrawn’s, and the human drifted to sleep. 

* * *

Thrawn shifted, letting out a slow breath as he brought a hand to his face, rubbing at his eyes. He blinked, taking a moment to focus on where he was, a tiny smile escaping. Eli. He was here in Eli’s arms. 

The Chiss reached up from beneath the blankets, brushing the human’s bangs out of his eyes, settling a hand over his cheek. He felt much better now; not freezing.

“...Thrawn?” Eli mumbled, turning into the warmth of Thrawn’s hand, arm falling away from his shoulders. 

“I am here,” Thrawn answered, settling his chin on Eli’s shoulder, rubbing his thumb across his cheek. “Did you sleep well?”

He gave a sleepy nod, eyes still shut. “Warm. Comfy. Not a hangar couch.”

The Chiss chuckled, fixing his cheek against Eli’s bicep, eyes sliding shut again. “My quarters aboard the _Manta Ray_ are sufficient for my time away from the _Steadfast_.” He fixed his arm across Eli’s waist, letting out a content sigh.

“So...I had a thought,” Eli said, sliding his hand beneath the fabric of Thrawn’s hoodie, tracing circles against his lower back. 

“Hm?”

The human fixed his other arm behind his head, watching the dark ceiling above them. “What if we don’ go back to your people right away? We could...I don’ know, take a mini vacation? Go on an overnight sort of trip? Just the two of us.”

Thrawn thought seriously for a moment. “I would like that. We could marry as well. I fear my brother may not be able to pull enough strings to allow us to be together while we serve the Ascendency, but if we marry before, they would have to accept that I chose you as my mate. Of course, that is if you are willing?”

It took a moment for the words to register with Eli. Mate. Marry. 

_Mate_. 

_Marry_. 

“You...want to marry me?” He sat up slightly, using his elbows to prop himself up. “Thrawn?”

“I would like that, yes.” Thrawn propped his head up on an elbow, shifting to lay on his side, finding Eli’s gaze easily enough in the dark. “I would enjoy repeating our marriage with a ceremony based on my people’s customs once we are home on Csilla, but I would enjoy a human ceremony as well.” He reached up, touching the slack muscles in his jaw, brushing his thumb against his bottom lip. “What do you think?”

Eli shut his eyes, fixing a hand over the top of Thrawn’s to keep it in place. “Okay,” he whispered. “Let’s get married.”

Thrawn smiled, bringing himself up and settling a kiss to his lips.

He deepened the kiss easily, tan fingers tangling in the Chiss’ blue-black hair. Marriage. _Married_. He was going to get _married_. To Thrawn of all people. “I love you,” Eli kept his eyes closed, forehead settled against the Chiss’. 

“I love you too, _Ch’eo_.” The smile could be heard in his voice as he nudged Eli’s head to the side, settling his forehead to his temple. “ _Forever-mate_ ,” he mumbled, giving a soft hum. “I have something for you.” 

The Chiss pulled away from him, carefully climbing over the top of him to stand beside the bed. He turned, briefly pausing to touch the dial for the light, pulling open a drawer in his quarters. 

“This was my mother’s,” he murmured, glancing over his shoulder toward his mate, shutting the drawer quietly. “When my father proposed to my mother, he gave her this ring.” Thrawn sat himself on the edge of the bed, one hand open, the other fisted loosely. 

The gemless ring was settled in his palm. “Thrass has my father’s ring, I know. But...the more time I spent with you, the more I fell in love with everything about you, I started to realize that I had to prepare. So, I pulled the gems from my mother’s ring; one spessartite garnet and two diamonds.” 

He set the empty ring aside, taking Eli’s left hand in his own. Thrawn met his eyes briefly before looking down at his hand, carefully slipping the white gold band onto his ring finger, twisting it so the embedded gems were on top. “There.”

Eli’s breath caught in his throat, thumb of his free hand moving to brush against the vibrant, orange stone. “Thrawn...it’s beautiful. I...I love it.” A smile found his lips as he looked up at the Chiss, meeting his crimson gaze. “Thank you. Thank you so much.”

“You are very welcome, _Ch’eo_ ,” Thrawn said, finding the ring again. “It suits you.” He pulled him close as Eli wrapped his arms around his neck, fisting his hands in the hoodie. 

There was a quiet knock on the door. 

Eli was slow to pull away, pressing a gentle kiss to Thrawn’s jaw before moving to the door and palming it open. “Ash? Everything okay?”

“Hey, Baby Brother. Came to see how he was doin’,” he murmured, nodding toward the alien who had stepped up behind his fiancé. “We’ve also got a bit of food laid out if y’all are hungry...” 

He trailed off, looking between the two. His eyes narrowed at the pink in Eli’s cheeks. “What’d you do? Did you jus’ finish or somethin’?”

Eli’s blush darkened, even Thrawn felt the heat rising to his ears in the shade of a lovey indigo. “Asher, no!” He complained, hiding his face behind his hands, aware that his own ears were burning. “Don’ be like that…”

Asher grinned, reaching out to touch the band on his left ring finger. “What’s this?” His eyes grew wide in realization, carefully pulling his hand away from his face so he could see it better. “Fuck, Eli, he proposed to you?”


End file.
